A happy ending?
by AnimecraZe4evA
Summary: 4 years have already been since the battle with Easter and Ikuto as well as Utau decided to invite the guardians to the bar all because of Utau's 18th-drinking-birthday-party. What do you think will happen when Amu and Ikuto drank alittle too much? And you know the rest stuff happens between them. But then again what if Amu away but came back 5 years later with a special someone?
1. chapter 1

4 years have already been since the battle with Easter and Ikuto as well as Utau decided to invite the guardians to the bar all because of Utau's 18th-drinking-birthday-party. What do you think will happen when Amu and Ikuto drank _alittle_ too much? And you know the rest stuff happens between them. But then again what if Amu away but came back 5 years later with a special someone of hers? Well I you won't know unless you read and find out that's if you're interested.

Wassup guys [ what a casual way to greet people ] Anyways so I'll tell you people once and for all this is my 1st fanfiction on that doesn't mean I have not written any fanfics in my 12 years of life. Why am I stating this? I dunno I just enjoy writing all kinds of stories and publishing them online I guess. Anyways onto the fiction enjoy!

Ages-

Amu, Rima, Tadase and Nagi- 15

Utau- 18

Yaya and Kairi- 14

Kukai- 18

Ikuto-20

At school~

Chapter 1~ Renuion of the 2 cousins

No body's

AHHH!!!! I'm late for the meeting!!!!!Amu Chan at least eat your breakfast first Midori offered her daughter who's in a rush a piece of toast. No time Mama tell Papa and Ami I said bye, bye! The pinkette dashed through the of wooden front door of the Hinamori residence, leaving Midori standing there founding something interesting about their door. She haven't changed at all typical Amu Chan a girl who's always late for school she muttered, yet smiled at nothing. It's been 4 years already and a lot has change, Tadase's crush on Amu still haven't wavered at all ( oddly) Utau became a world known superstar other than just a normal Japanese pop star, Ikuto found his father about 2 years ago and now they've reunited as a family again but his strong love for Amu has never faded. Rima and Nagi have over the years taken a friendly liking to each other or maybe it's more than just 'friendly between the 2 who knows. Yaya and Kairi are a lot closer than usual now-Have we missed some Kaiyas scenes?! Amu similar to Tadase she's still as confused about her feelings for both black cat and kiddy king. And Kukai? Well I guess it's safe to say that he and Utau are now officially an item. Mama... Ohayo Ami Chan Midori greeted her youngest daughter who sat just down to breakfast, despite she's still in her night gown and bedhead. Why is Onee Chan in such a hurry Mama? Ami yawned. I dunno hey Ami Chan why don't you get changed first the brown headed women suggested to her 9 yrs old. Ok Mama Ami obeyed and left for her room. Sigh... Midori then pulled out a thin white strip of paper as soon as Ami was gone. Very soon Amu Chan,very soon...

Meanwhile with the guardians...

Gomen minna...( pant, pant) I'm late... Amu Chan slept in again Ran announced. Amu glared RAN! We've tried waking her up but she slept as hard as a rock Miki added. You two... Anyways since we're all here now let's begin the meeting Tadase sweatdropped as Amu got to her seat. There has not been any signs of x eggs lately which is good he began. But we- YAYA'S BORED!!!!! Yaya cutted into Tadase's speech. Yuki San please calm down Tadase tried to calm the ace down. This is boring Tadase everything has to do with x eggs talk about something else like uhh... Rima tan and Nagi she added what does this have to do with me? Said the queen. Rima tan and Nagi seemed to have a close relationship... Yaya pressed. What about you Yaya? Yaya and Kairi seemed to have a ''close relationship'' Rima mimicked the red head. Yeah Yaya and Kairi kun are just very good friends Yaya stated. Anyways forget about Yaya and Kairi what about Amu chii and Tadase? She tried to change the subject. Yaya don't change the topic! Ah minna it's not early anymore we should really get to class don't you think? Tadase sweatdropped. Uh yeah let's go! Amu agreed.

In class...

Ohayo minna- ohf!!!!! Nekaidou walked in and as usual he had a stack of books covering his face and he along with the books scattered to the floor. Typical Nekaidou. Well anyone who knows him should be used to this now. Sensei is it true that there's a new students today?! Somebody raised it hand up. Ouch... ouch huh? Ah of cause Hinako kun! The teacher laughed at his own clumsiness as he picked up his books and stood up. Ahem as you all know today we have a new student Nekaidou cleared and she's about 2 years below us all. Everyone gasped. A genius?! So can we please welcome Mizukoto Kimika san! He added. But... The door did not open... no one came in. Confused the brown headed teacher poked his head out the door and saw... no one. E-eh it seems like Mizukoto san still haven't yet arrived... Nekaidou trailed off. WHAT?! The whole class groaned in annoyance, desperate to meet their new classmate. That was until a voice- unfamiliar voice broke through the crowd. I was wondering when you'll notice me it spoke. Now everyone had their attention turned around to a pretty blonde headed girl with sharp emarald eyes, sitting in the far corner. Immediately Amu's head perked up and everyone looks shocked. M-Mizukoto San when have you... Well since you're a clumsy teacher Nekaidou San I decided not to waste anytime waiting for you to pick up your books so I just walked in. Mizukoto San smiled. Thud. The boys fainted ( excluding Tadase of cause _) O-oh huh Hinamori San is something the matter? Nekaidou recovered from his shock and so did everyone else. Uh n-no you just look like somebody I used to know... Amu stated. The new girl then glanced at Amu and blinked a couple of times. Ne Hinamori San is it? Do you want to hang out at lunch? We can talk then she suggested leaving Amu and the others puzzled. Why does this girl want to talk Hinamori San? Was what went through all student's heads.

Time skipped ( I skip so many times :) At the royal garden...

Mizukoto san! Amu waved over here! She added Kimika ran her way over. So she's the one everybody has been talking about Nagi stated. Yeah her name's Mizukoto Kimika san she 2 years below us so... Amu explained. Urg! Another Kairi?! Yaya huffed now, now Yaya chan... Hi A-chan Mizukoto San panted slightly as soon as she approached the group. A-chan? Everybody wondered out loud then like a flash of a light Mizukoto san's eyes lit up like a candle as soon as Amu came to sight. Amu-niichan! She pounced onto the now suffocating but confused pinkette. Now everyone was confused. Who is this girl and how was she related to their Amu chan, whole Amu who is in a difficult situation now tried to pry the young girl of her. U-uh Mizukoto San... Could you umm please... Amu trailed off as the blond slowly got off herself. Hmm Amu-niichan doesn't remember me her sweet, sweet cousin/ sister she pouted now Amu's eyes widen and so did everyone else's. K-Ki chan?! The pinkette squeaked it has been 10 years so what do you expect _niichan? Kimika empathized the word niichan_ as she this time she herself got tackled to the floor by none other than Amu. I can't believe it! It's been so long! No body have seen this side of Amu before not even her own friends. Amu what's your relationship with... Rima started. Amu-niichan and I? We're cousins! Kimi smiled brightly as soon as Amu got off her. WHAT BUT I THOUGHT YOU 2 ARE SISTERS NO I MAN BOTH! The group exclaimed. Yes, yes Amu niichan's Mama is my Mama's imouto (little sister) she stated. And the sister part? Tadase pressed which made the younger girl sigh. Long story short I'll tell you later anyways tell me about you guys. Well I'm Hotori Tadase King's chair 10th grade Tadase started. Mashiro Rima Queen's chair 10th grade also Rima added. Heya! Yaya's name is Yuki Yaya Ace's chair 9th grade let's be friends Ki-chan! Yaya hyperly shouted. I am Fujisaki Nagihiko Jack's chair 10th grade pleasure to meet you Mizukoto san Nagi continued and you know me Hinamori Amu, joker 10th grade too Amu finished (And the charas introduced themselves so did Kimi's but only 2 of them are here and they are Miru and Mira, she have 8) ( I just want to get straight to the point) So um Amu are you free this weekend? Kimika questioned no why? Well I was wondering if you and everyone else could come to my friend Utau's party, it's this Saturday so... Utau as in Hoshina / Tsukiyomi Utau? Amu mentioned. Yes I known the Tsukiyomi's since I've first started school. WHAT?! Amu exclaimed how come I never knew?! She added Amu you've moved away to Kyoto from Osaka when you were just 4 and me still in diapers at the age of 2, then you again moved but from Kyoto to Tokyo when you're 11 and I was 9 so of cause you wouldn't have met them then. Anyways straight to the point are you all going or not I'm giving you the invitation from Utau. Hold on Utau chan's turning 18 this year so is it a drinking party? Said Tadase. I would've never thought you would think that Tadase Kimika smirked but break's going to be over soon so I'll be going now, great chat with you guardians, I'll be looking forward to joining you people and nice meeting you again A-chan Tata! The blond waved already making her leave from the group. She's so pushy just like Utau.


	2. Amuto get together

That evening at Utau's house

(6:30)

Amu's pov

Amu this way! Kimi waved what whe- oh great I muttered now standing in front of a what looked like a mansion. Whatever you do don't underestimate THe Hoshina Utau yeah she's THat famous ( I always wanted to say this not sure if it actually made sense though you tell me) I gulped just staring at the MANSION gives me the chills. Amu c'mon what are you waiting for let's go everyone's already there but us now let's go! Kimika practically dragged me through the doors. I swallowed a big chunk of salivar this is not going to be fun...

No body-

Glorious sunshine taiyo no moto de hitomi... Music blasted from one of the room to the other but what caught Amu the most was the smell... Alcohol... Oh no.. Kimika- She said but only saw an unoccupied spot next to herself. Man that girl works fast. Hold on we're all not over 18 so... Urg geez damn that Utau and Kimika for bringign us here! I turned to my right and saw Utau and Kukai very close to each other I was about to say hi but then decided not to. Just don't ruin their moment together. I then walked straight and guess who I saw? Rima siting on a couch, holding a glass of wine with her slaves kneeling to her feet. Wait wine? Rima you're not supposed to drink that! I screeched. Oh hi Amu Rima replied with a smile. DON'T YOU HI ME RIMA NOW PUT THAT GLASS DOWN! I commanded. Amu it's only alittle bit of alcohol, wouldn't be that bad right? Ah Rima just urg don't drink it! I stormed away again I met Yaya, Nagi, Kairi and Tadase all together. Thing was they're all siting with Yaya chatting away happily with Kairi then there's Nagi on the other hand who's dealing with an already drunk Tadase. Poor him. Once again with a sigh I left for a stool at the bar I know not a good idea for someone like me cuz you know what? Here you go miss your cocktail a man served me. I was confused, Huh but I didn't even- Ammmu Koooi? A all too known voice interrupted my speech. If you know who it is please do name him. Ikuto... Sigh... what is it Ikuto? I sighed aww little Amu koi doesn't like me here? By the way you look sexy in that Ikuto smirked. I blushed scarlet red at his comment. U-urusal hentai a-and don't call me your k-koi! I stuttered. Amu are you going to drink that? Ikuto questioned pointing to my untouched cocktail. I dunno... well you know we could always drink it together he added. I-Ikuto! Just joking well atleast try it I'm not telling you to drink the whole thing. Ikuto I'm 15 do I have to remind you of that? I said irritated by his presence. Amu wasting food is not good _do I have to remind you of that?_ He mimicked me. Urg the nerve of that guy! Fine I'll try it but you have to do it too! I gave in. Of cause Amu koi he agreed in the count of 3,2,1! I chucked the whole drink down my throat and slammed the glass onto the wooden table just in time as Ikuto did with his. Really the whole glass I never would've thou- s't! I cursed I drank the whole glass, Nono I spit it out Amu, spit it out! I felt a arm snake around my waist, I turned around and saw Ikuto, his mouth inches away from my ear. Amu... you smell of alcohol he whispered. That's when my mind went blank. I do not know what happened next but I do know that alcohol have taken complete control of me. And that was it.


	3. Chapter 4- Amu's leaving!

**Aki-Chan: Hey minna long time no see!**

 **Ikuto- That's what all elderys say.**

 **Aki-Chan: Why don't YOU Ikuto shut up and go find your little Amu?**

 **Ikuto: I'll be honored ( goes and bothersAmu)**

 **Amu: Ahh! Hentai go away!**

 **Aki-Chan: Anyways someone do the disclaimer.**

 **Amu Ikuto: You.**

 **Aki-Chan: EXCUSE ME repeat that and say hello to hell! (Takes out a dagger)**

 **Amu Ikuto: Y- yes mame! Aki-Chan does not own Shugo Chara, Peach pit does! The only characters she owns is Kimi and both up comming Ren and Hana!**

 **Aki-chan: Good now onto the story we go!**

Tsukiyomi residence~

Alright last night was a complete mess... I know that but why am I uh... What the hell am I doing here? Hinamori Amu asked herself that question, this very mourning as she looked down and saw herself... naked. Ehhh... ah! I've been raped! Amu screamed, looked around the all blue room, then quickly grabbed her undergarments and dress then ran. She didn't even have time to see or even think about who she did 'it' with. No no no no no! This cannot be happening I'm only 15! The pinkette thought as she made her way home from the Tsukiyomies. No Amu try think of the positives atleast you won't be pregnant! Her mind fought back as Amu dashed through her front door and locked herself in the bathroom, just like how her father does it, whenever Amu brings home a boy. Luckily for Amu her Mother accidentally brought 2 pregnancy tests when she just found out that she was pregnant with Ami, so basically the extra was untouched in the cupboard and Amu knew about it since she was 7. With shaky hands the nervous 15 yrs old got hold of the cupboard door knob and twisted it, revealing the inside. Her teary eyes caught the plain colored stick sticking out in the corner. As quick as a fox she snatched it right away and peed on the stick. Amu snapped her eyes closed and waited for the worse to happen. And it did, right before her shocked eyes were two stripy pink lines, signaling pregnant. Amu was crying a river now. She was pregnant how could that be?! She's only 15! Now everyone would think of her as a slut for getting pregnant so early, her friends would not be happy and her parents would be disappointed. No this had to be a dream! No! The pinkette now cried. Amu Chan? Midori knocked on the door. Amu chan is something wrong it seems like you're crying she added. O-oka San I-I need to talk to you she hippcuped. Amu dear if you want to talk then please do come out Midori said, worried for her daughter. Mama... Amu opened the door to reveal her tear stained face and choked. Dear let's talk in the kitchen do you want Papa to hear this too? The brown headed women questioned. Y-yes please... Tsumugu come here we need to talk! Comming- what's wrong sparrow? Amu's father came downstairs, with Ami in his arms, asleep as Midori led them to the kitchen where Amu then sat down. Amu chan... What is so upsetting that made you cry so badly? Midori rubbed Amu's back. Did someone hurt you sparrow? If so tell Papa what happened! No Papa... That's not the case it's just that... Mama, Papa I'm pregnant! She popped the statement. Waiting for the yelling to happen the pinkette slowly raised her head to see her shocked parent's faces. Amu chan you're... Pregnant?! Tsumugu finished. H-how'd it happen? A horrified Midori gasped l-last night at Utau's birthday party. Aren't you mad at me? She weakly asked. Of cause we're disappointed Amu chan, but you know mistakes do happen a-and we never told you anything about 'the talk' so it's partly our fault too Midori wepted while Tsumugu, in the background cried about his little sparrow leaving the nest. M-Mama arigatou Amu hugged her mother. It's alright dear but I want to know one thing first who's the father? Midori hugged back. I-I don't know Mama I don't the pinkette wept although she had a pretty good idea who. Amu chan the best thing to do now is to decide weather you're going to keep the baby or not if you are I'll find you a clinic to go to she reassured. I-I don't know Mama abortion means to kill the child a-and I don't want that but then adoption means that I'll never be able to see he or she! The teen sobbed loudly into her mother's shoulders. So are you choosing to keep it? I-I don't know but I think I might be. Well then I guess I could say I'm excited to meet my first grandchild Midori stroked her pink hair. Now Amu chan you're flight's in 2 days do you want to start packing now? Y-yes... Alright you go then I'll talk to your Aunt Natsuya.

Amu's pov

Onee chan? Ami ran up to me, just as I was about to twist the dor knob to my room. Yes Ami? Onee chan... You're leaving? She asked, yes Ami I'm leaving but I'll be back I forced a smile. No I mean I heard from Mama earlier you're going to England! Why, why do you have to go Onee chan, why can't you just stay here and have the baby?! Ami wept. Wait...she knew?! Sigh... Ami it's not that simple Aunty Natsuya is in need right now but I promise I'll be back, I grabbed my sister by the shoulders, and about the baby... Onee chan I want you to keep it she replied. Alright Ami here's the deal, you stop crying, I'll keep the baby. Yay! She smiled again. Ok Ami now come here I need you to help me pack. Hurray!!!!

2 days later at Rima's house ( Rima's POV)

C'mon Amu, pick up! Pick up! I groaned, my fingers tapping impatiently on my orange coffee table. Hello this is Am- AMU YOU FINALLY PICKED UP! NOW YOU HAVE TO COME TO MY HOUSE I- I am not available to be on the phone right now so please leave a message after- I hung up. Hey Rima have Amu picked up yet? Said Kimi, entering the room. No it's her stupid voicemail again... That's weird Amu always answers her phone whether if it's an emergency or not. It's a normal Saturday mourning and I've got a date with NAGI actually it was him that invited me on one and so Kimika came over to help me set up, it's not like I asked her to. Everyone else are all busy Yaya went on a family trip, Kairi was helping his sister with something, Utau and Kukai went out for Ramen, Ikuto was practically forced on a date with Saaya ( gross ) by Kukai, I for once feel bad for him, Amu wouldn't pick up and Kimi was with me, setting up. Hey Rima how about this? She held up a Kira, Kira ( sparkling) dress. No too revealing Rima... your date's in an hour choose something already! She said sighed. Well then whatever! I said somehow frustrated. Ring!, Ring! Ring! Oh finally Amu what were you doing we (a.k.a me) are trying to contact you for the past 100 years! Kimi beat me to my phone and answered it. K-Kimika? I'm sorry but can you put me on speaker please?... I heard Amu's faint voice from the other line say. Kay... You guys... she started. Are the boys here? Nope alright then... I-I'm moving she said. There was a silent pause. A-Amu? I whispered. Rima... There was sobbing in the background. Amu we'll come now where are you? My friend panickly asked her. At the h-highway... Ri-Rima and I will meet you there call Utau and Yaya as well! She added. Alright bye. Rima we need a ride right now to the airport! Can you drive? Kimi questioned. Are you crazey I'm still on my learners, the airport's like 20 minutes away from my house and I still haven't officially earned my lincense yet! I snapped. "Urg what ever just do what you can do now!" Kimika urged. "You're so difficult fine I'll drive just this once!" I gave in, already shoving in the keys and starting the engines. C'mon are you comming or not! Ok, ok geez, Kimika hopped next to me, on the passenger seat as I drove out our driveway.

At the airport Amu's POV

10 minutes... I wonder if they'll make in time I sat with a sigh. Amu Chan... I looked up. Mama, Papa I'm fine, really I stated. But Amu Chan my little sparrow Papa wailed... Mama, Papa I thought Ami is performing today why don't you go cheer her on I'm ok... I muttered the last part to myself. Amu Chan you're our daughter but you're also pregnant we can't just leave like that! Mama protested. But I promise I'll call you guys at least once a week and keep you updated I pressed. Mama, Papa just go Ami is waiting for you. Fine but remember that we love you Amu and be sure to come home one day Mama patted me on the back. Let's go Midori... My Papa whispered as he slowly led Mama away. Good bye Amu chan...

Passengers that are headed to England, London please board the plane now as we are due to leave within the next twenty minutes- thank you- beep! That's my cue I stood up with my suitcase. AMU!!! I heard familiar voices call out to me as people started to whisper. Hey, hey isn't that Hoshina Utau what is she doing here? Utau?! I turned around and saw 3 blondes- one brunette charging towards me. Utau, Rima, Ya- AMU TELL US WHO IS YOUR CHILD'S FATHER AND WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! Rima practically cried. Rima calm down I soothed. Amu just tell us! Kimi and Utau said together. Fine it is... I-Ik-Ikuto I breathed. There was once a pregnant pause. Ikuto Kun? Yaya finally spoke in shock. P-please don't hate me Utau I don't know how it all happened but- Amu I don't hate you not at all it's just that... Does Ikuto know? Utau added. N-no. I haven't seen him since the party I-I've tried to call him but he rarely picks up his phone and when he did it was always Saaya then she'll hang up on me I now cried a waterfall. Amu... I heard Utau mutter I swear I saw Kimika and Rima burl their fists. Guys... I said sensing the awkward tension. I think I should go now my flight's in less than 30 minutes I whispered earning a small nod from them. Amu I got stopped by a pair of arms wrapping itself around me from behind me. Remember to keep in touch with us... Kimika the owner of the arms murmured. Yes... Guys I spread my arms out for all my friend as they came in for a hug. Passengers that are headed to England, London please board the plane now as we are due to leave within the next twenty minutes- thank you- beep! I guess I'll be going now. Alright good luck Amu! Come back in a few years ok!

 **Aki chan- Phew that was one long chapter!**

 **Ikuto- When do I come into the story?!**

 **Aki chan- Soon Ikuo soon**

 **Amu- You guys are meanies why do you have to make me pregnant?**

 **Aki chan- That's it you're pmsSing Amu!**

 **Am up- I AM not PMmsSing**

 **Aki chan- whatever ( rolls her eyes)**


	4. Chapter 5 Amu's return

Chapter 5- Returning

 **Aki chan- Yay chapter 5!**

 **Rima- What's up with her today?**

 **Kimi- I think she ate too many candy**

 **Aki chan- Hey I heard that! Oi Ikuto come and do the disclaimer! (Changing the subject)**

 **Ikuto- Why do I again have to-**

 **Aki chan- JUST DO IT!**

 **Ikuto-** **Y- yes mame! Aki-Chan does not own Shugo Chara, Peach pit does! The only characters she owns is Kimi and both up comming Ren and Hana!**

 **Aki chan- Now that's a good boy- no kitty ( pats Ikuto on the head)**

 **Rima- sweat drops**

 **Ikuto- Oi!**

Chapter 5- Amu's return-

5 years later...

Mama! Hana chan don't run around like that it's dangerous! A 20 years old pinkette chased after a smaller pinkette. Mama I want a teddy bear can we plwease get owne? (Translation- Mama I want a teddy bear can we please get one) the younger girl questioned. Not now Hana chan lets get to grandma and grandpa's house first ok? Amu the older pinkette said sweetly to her pink headed and blue eyed child. Aww... Ok! But Mama how are we going to get there? Hana questioned her mother. Well Auntie Kimi's picking us up. As if on cue a flashy black limousine appeared before the mother- daughter pair. The glass window of the limousine rolled down to reveal a adult blond. AMU, HANA COME ON IN! The blond cheered. Kimi/ Auntie Kimwi! The 2 pinkette cheered as soon as they entered the limo and enveloped into a tight hug. Amu you're back! Utau and Rima said in unsion but ended up glaring at each other. Amu chii is this Hana Chan? She's cute! Yaya giggled. Of cause Hana introduce yourself. I am Hinamori Hana that's it the 5 years old stated. Aww so adorable Amu you know what? Hana Chan inherited your cool'n spicey facade Kimi smirked as the limo began to drive away. Well duh anyways fill me in wth the details that happened when I was gone? The pink headed mother asked. Well Kuukai and Utau started dating a year after you left Amu and now they're married! Yaya exclaimed. WHAT REALLY HOW COME I WASNT INVITED?! Said a shocked Amu. We wanted to, we really go wanted to Amu but you're that far away Amu and with Ikuto in the way I doubt you would make a safe arrival Kimi whispered the last part which did not go unnoticed by Amu. Ikuto? What about Ikuto is he ok? Uhh um yeah, yeah! He's fine you see Amu chii Ikuto Kun just really wanted to SEE YOu Ooopsss...Yaya began to trail off but was shutted up by 3 life scarring death glares coming her direction. YAYA! WAAAH YAYA DIDN'T EAN TO SAY THAT, YAYA'S SORRY WAAAAH!!!!!! It's alright guys really it's no big deal she muttered. Uh um anyways apart from that Nagi and Rima also became a couple AND they're engaged! Kimika tried to change the subject. REALLY CONGRATS RIMA!!! What about you though Kimi have you found yourself a- Mama I'm hungry Hana complained, who is siting on her mother's lap. We'll be there soon Hana chan. Speaking of which Amu isn't Ami going to boarding school soon? Asked Utau. Yeah it's either next month or next year, depends Amu stroked her daughter's pink hair. Be Amu what's it like in England? Rima questioned. It was actually really nice there I met this cute guy too his name is Ryuu he's also Japanese blooded he's also coming back to Japan at I think next year Amu stated. Oh what's he like? Said Utau. Hmm Ryuu? Well he helped me take care of Hana for a while, then unfortunately his father got hospitalized and got transferred to another hospital so Ryuu had to go with him. After that we never really saw each other much but he's a really sweet guy. Amu... Kimika started. Aunt Natsuya... Huh ah she's improving she's just got out of coma not long ago that's why I... Sigh... We're at your house now let's talk more later ok? Utau said with a sigh while the Kimi's butler opened the door for the mother and daughter. Alright... Bye guys. Sayonara Amu, Hana! The girls waved back.

Amu's pov

Mama, Papa it's Onee chan! I heard Ami squeal as soon as she opened the door. NANI AMU CHAN?! My parent's gasping and footsteps came running to my sister- now Hana's Aunt's side. AMU CHAN?! Mama now cried as she threw me into one of her bear hugs while Ami held Hana for the first time. I'm back Mama, Papa I smiled with tears in my eyes. We missed you so much Amu chan! Papa too cried. Aunty Ami! I heard Hana giggled as we all turned our heads and saw Ami happily holding her niece. Can we hold her Amu chan, Ami chan? Mama smiled gently. Of cause! Anyways you guys look after Hana for now I'm going to take a shower I began to make my way upstairs. Ok then! They replied as I slowly opened the door to my old room, settled my luggage down then finally collapsed onto my bed. It's been 5 years... Everything has changed since then I rolled to one side when a scent on my blankets caught my nostril's attention- well strong scent I mean like cologne... Ikuto's cologne...wait,wait,wait, WHAT?! Ew I'm starting to sound like him now the sick pervert! The sick pervert who stole my heart , the sick pervert who crushed my hopes and broke my heart, the sick pervert who left me alone in this, the only sick pervert who could make me feel this way... I started to cry. Why? Why does he have to leave me alone?! Why does he have to leave Hana his own daughter. Why couldn't he just at least say something and actually act like a proper Father?! Why?! Why?! WHy?! "Tap tap" I quickly wiped my tears and turned my head. To my utter horror it was the same man with dark blue and midnight sky eyes and the very same man who ignored me 5 years ago and now.. There he was standing on. My. Balcony.

Ikuto's pov

I can't believe it. It's been 5 years, 5 years of me being an idiot. I can still remember it when Utau tried to tell me that Amu left and Kimika yelling at me for being the jackass I was well this is how it went...

Flashback

" Ikuto kuuun come on just tell me do I look good in this? Saaya san-no Yamabuki San annoyingly asked me. Sigh "listen Yamabuki San you asked me 10 times already if you want it just buy it but just so you know I'm not paying for you. I said rubbing my temples. "Ikuto kun you're too shy come on just tell me- ohf! Yamabuki San fell to the floor, liquid dripping from her hair and to the dress with a woman standing over holding a towel and a plate. "Miss I'm so sorry I'll pay for your new dress! The woman shrieked. "OH WELL YOU BETTER I WAS GOING TO BUY THAT DRESS BUT NOW LOOK! YOU MADE ME LOOK BAD FOR IKUTO KUN URGGGG!!!!!!!!!! Yamabuki San reacted. " I'm so sorry Miss I'll help you! The woman bent down. Well that gave me a chance to run. I was about to dial for a taxi home until my phone until Utau called. "Yes Utau? I answered. "Ikuto you idiot where have you been?! My sister spoke into the phone, her voice sounded faint I wonder why. "Utau are you ok? "Well what do you think you would've known if you have picked up that damn phone. "Now, now dear sister calm down plea- I got cutted off by a different but fimiliar voice replacing Utau's on the phone. "TSUKIYOMI IKUTO, WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?! I suppose that was Amu's cousin Kimi right? "I was on a date and you don't need to shout ok? I spoke. A DATE?! YOU WERE ON A DATE?! CHECK HOW MANY TIMES AMU TRIED TO CALL YOU! I tapped on the nonoifications button. Oh sh't... Around 20 or 30 times in total. YES 20 TO 30 TIMES AND YOU NEVER BOTHERED TO PICK UP! Hey, hey, hey I did try to ring her back but how could I when SHe doesn't pick up also? I fought back.. There was a silent pause for 5 minutes. Ikuto... Utau returned to the line. There's something you need to know... Utau? Jackass he's still so clueless I heard Kimi mutter in the background. "Hey guys what's wrong why are you all...I trailed off. "What's wrong? Oh I'll tell you what's wrong YOUr what's wrong! What did I do? I questioned. "Ikuto Amu's been trying to tell you all along yet you don't even look at her! Utau exclaimed. "What? I'm confused just tell me" I said. AMU'S GONE YOU DUMBO! I think that was 4 voices now. A-Amu? She's gone? How? I almost dropped my phone. She left earlier today for England... A quiet voice whispered. E-England... Amu left and if possible will not return. Kimi's right I am a jackass I didn't even say goodbye let alone talk to her ever since the party. I- I gotta go. Ikuto- I heard Utau say before I roughly hit the end button and shoved the object into my pockets. Amu please come back... Pft as if that one day will ever come true. How pathetic of me...

 **Aki chan- Happy late Birthday Ikuto!**

 **Ikuto- How did you know it was my BD?**

 **Aki chan- it was December the 1st 2 days ago you're probably one of the people I know to not know their own BDs.**

 **Aki chan- ANYWAYS you should be happy I published this chapter for you as a late BD preasent.**

 **Utau- It's a bit dark _**

 **Aki chan- It was supposed to be dark dear Aunt**

 **Ikuto- Wait what? Aunt?**

 **Aki chan- Nothing you should know of.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Returning

 **Aki chan- Yay chapter 5!**

 **Rima- What's up with her today?**

 **Kimi- I think she ate too many candy**

 **Aki chan- Hey I heard that! Oi Ikuto come and do the disclaimer! (Changing the subject)**

 **Ikuto- Why do I again have to-**

 **Aki chan- JUST DO IT!**

 **Ikuto-** **Y- yes mame! Aki-Chan does not own Shugo Chara, Peach pit does! The only characters she owns is Kimi and both up comming Ren and Hana!**

 **Aki chan- Now that's a good boy- no kitty ( pats Ikuto on the head)**

 **Rima- sweat drops**

 **Ikuto- Oi!**

Chapter 5- Amu's return-

5 years later...

Mama! Hana chan don't run around like that it's dangerous! A 20 years old pinkette chased after a smaller pinkette. Mama I want a teddy bear can we plwease get owne? (Translation- Mama I want a teddy bear can we please get one) the younger girl questioned. Not now Hana chan lets get to grandma and grandpa's house first ok? Amu the older pinkette said sweetly to her pink headed and blue eyed child. Aww... Ok! But Mama how are we going to get there? Hana questioned her mother. Well Auntie Kimi's picking us up. As if on cue a flashy black limousine appeared before the mother- daughter pair. The glass window of the limousine rolled down to reveal a adult blond. AMU, HANA COME ON IN! The blond cheered. Kimi/ Auntie Kimwi! The 2 pinkette cheered as soon as they entered the limo and enveloped into a tight hug. Amu you're back! Utau and Rima said in unsion but ended up glaring at each other. Amu chii is this Hana Chan? She's cute! Yaya giggled. Of cause Hana introduce yourself. I am Hinamori Hana that's it the 5 years old stated. Aww so adorable Amu you know what? Hana Chan inherited your cool'n spicey facade Kimi smirked as the limo began to drive away. Well duh anyways fill me in wth the details that happened when I was gone? The pink headed mother asked. Well Kuukai and Utau started dating a year after you left Amu and now they're married! Yaya exclaimed. WHAT REALLY HOW COME I WASNT INVITED?! Said a shocked Amu. We wanted to, we really go wanted to Amu but you're that far away Amu and with Ikuto in the way I doubt you would make a safe arrival Kimi whispered the last part which did not go unnoticed by Amu. Ikuto? What about Ikuto is he ok? Uhh um yeah, yeah! He's fine you see Amu chii Ikuto Kun just really wanted to SEE YOu Ooopsss...Yaya began to trail off but was shutted up by 3 life scarring death glares coming her direction. YAYA! WAAAH YAYA DIDN'T EAN TO SAY THAT, YAYA'S SORRY WAAAAH!!!!!! It's alright guys really it's no big deal she muttered. Uh um anyways apart from that Nagi and Rima also became a couple AND they're engaged! Kimika tried to change the subject. REALLY CONGRATS RIMA!!! What about you though Kimi have you found yourself a- Mama I'm hungry Hana complained, who is siting on her mother's lap. We'll be there soon Hana chan. Speaking of which Amu isn't Ami going to boarding school soon? Asked Utau. Yeah it's either next month or next year, depends Amu stroked her daughter's pink hair. Be Amu what's it like in England? Rima questioned. It was actually really nice there I met this cute guy too his name is Ryuu he's also Japanese blooded he's also coming back to Japan at I think next year Amu stated. Oh what's he like? Said Utau. Hmm Ryuu? Well he helped me take care of Hana for a while, then unfortunately his father got hospitalized and got transferred to another hospital so Ryuu had to go with him. After that we never really saw each other much but he's a really sweet guy. Amu... Kimika started. Aunt Natsuya... Huh ah she's improving she's just got out of coma not long ago that's why I... Sigh... We're at your house now let's talk more later ok? Utau said with a sigh while the Kimi's butler opened the door for the mother and daughter. Alright... Bye guys. Sayonara Amu, Hana! The girls waved back.

Amu's pov

Mama, Papa it's Onee chan! I heard Ami squeal as soon as she opened the door. NANI AMU CHAN?! My parent's gasping and footsteps came running to my sister- now Hana's Aunt's side. AMU CHAN?! Mama now cried as she threw me into one of her bear hugs while Ami held Hana for the first time. I'm back Mama, Papa I smiled with tears in my eyes. We missed you so much Amu chan! Papa too cried. Aunty Ami! I heard Hana giggled as we all turned our heads and saw Ami happily holding her niece. Can we hold her Amu chan, Ami chan? Mama smiled gently. Of cause! Anyways you guys look after Hana for now I'm going to take a shower I began to make my way upstairs. Ok then! They replied as I slowly opened the door to my old room, settled my luggage down then finally collapsed onto my bed. It's been 5 years... Everything has changed since then I rolled to one side when a scent on my blankets caught my nostril's attention- well strong scent I mean like cologne... Ikuto's cologne...wait,wait,wait, WHAT?! Ew I'm starting to sound like him now the sick pervert! The sick pervert who stole my heart , the sick pervert who crushed my hopes and broke my heart, the sick pervert who left me alone in this, the only sick pervert who could make me feel this way... I started to cry. Why? Why does he have to leave me alone?! Why does he have to leave Hana his own daughter. Why couldn't he just at least say something and actually act like a proper Father?! Why?! Why?! WHy?! "Tap tap" I quickly wiped my tears and turned my head. To my utter horror it was the same man with dark blue and midnight sky eyes and the very same man who ignored me 5 years ago and now.. There he was standing on. My. Balcony.

Ikuto's pov

I can't believe it. It's been 5 years, 5 years of me being an idiot. I can still remember it when Utau tried to tell me that Amu left and Kimika yelling at me for being the jackass I was well this is how it went...

Flashback

" Ikuto kuuun come on just tell me do I look good in this? Saaya san-no Yamabuki San annoyingly asked me. Sigh "listen Yamabuki San you asked me 10 times already if you want it just buy it but just so you know I'm not paying for you. I said rubbing my temples. "Ikuto kun you're too shy come on just tell me- ohf! Yamabuki San fell to the floor, liquid dripping from her hair and to the dress with a woman standing over holding a towel and a plate. "Miss I'm so sorry I'll pay for your new dress! The woman shrieked. "OH WELL YOU BETTER I WAS GOING TO BUY THAT DRESS BUT NOW LOOK! YOU MADE ME LOOK BAD FOR IKUTO KUN URGGGG!!!!!!!!!! Yamabuki San reacted. " I'm so sorry Miss I'll help you! The woman bent down. Well that gave me a chance to run. I was about to dial for a taxi home until my phone until Utau called. "Yes Utau? I answered. "Ikuto you idiot where have you been?! My sister spoke into the phone, her voice sounded faint I wonder why. "Utau are you ok? "Well what do you think you would've known if you have picked up that damn phone. "Now, now dear sister calm down plea- I got cutted off by a different but fimiliar voice replacing Utau's on the phone. "TSUKIYOMI IKUTO, WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?! I suppose that was Amu's cousin Kimi right? "I was on a date and you don't need to shout ok? I spoke. A DATE?! YOU WERE ON A DATE?! CHECK HOW MANY TIMES AMU TRIED TO CALL YOU! I tapped on the nonoifications button. Oh sh't... Around 20 or 30 times in total. YES 20 TO 30 TIMES AND YOU NEVER BOTHERED TO PICK UP! Hey, hey, hey I did try to ring her back but how could I when SHe doesn't pick up also? I fought back.. There was a silent pause for 5 minutes. Ikuto... Utau returned to the line. There's something you need to know... Utau? Jackass he's still so clueless I heard Kimi mutter in the background. "Hey guys what's wrong why are you all...I trailed off. "What's wrong? Oh I'll tell you what's wrong YOUr what's wrong! What did I do? I questioned. "Ikuto Amu's been trying to tell you all along yet you don't even look at her! Utau exclaimed. "What? I'm confused just tell me" I said. AMU'S GONE YOU DUMBO! I think that was 4 voices now. A-Amu? She's gone? How? I almost dropped my phone. She left earlier today for England... A quiet voice whispered. E-England... Amu left and if possible will not return. Kimi's right I am a jackass I didn't even say goodbye let alone talk to her ever since the party. I- I gotta go. Ikuto- I heard Utau say before I roughly hit the end button and shoved the object into my pockets. Amu please come back... Pft as if that one day will ever come true. How pathetic of me...

 **Aki chan- Happy late Birthday Ikuto!**

 **Ikuto- How did you know it was my BD?**

 **Aki chan- it was December the 1st 2 days ago you're probably one of the people I know to not know their own BDs.**

 **Aki chan- ANYWAYS you should be happy I published this chapter for you as a late BD preasent.**

 **Utau- It's a bit dark _**

 **Aki chan- It was supposed to be dark dear Aunt**

 **Ikuto- Wait what? Aunt?**

 **Aki chan- Nothing you should know of.**


	6. Amu and Ikuto's fight

**Aki Chan- OMG IT'S LIKE WEEKS TILL CHRISTMAS NOW SO EXCITED!!!**

 **Kukai- You're excited about everything.**

 **Aki Chan- Shut up Kukai you should be happy the next chapter would be all about you and Utau**

 **Kuka- Really?! ( With sparkly eyes)**

 **Aki Chan- ( clears her throat ) Anyways to repay me you could do the disclaimer.**

 **Kukai- Geez always so bossy ( mutters )**

 **Aki Chan- Uh hey since this whole thing is basically just amuto should we skip kutau?**

 **Kukai- Whaaaaaaat NO! FINE AKI DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA IF SHE DOES WE'R DOSHED!**

 **Aki chan- Oi Kukai!**

End of flashback. Ikuto's POV

"Amu?" I tapped her balcony door only to find her staring back at me with those honey golden eyes I've missed so much. She looks shocked, well I don't blame her I'm shocked to see her too after so many years apart. "Amu!" I whispered but she just continued to stare at me. Smirking I aimed for her balcony door handle which was surprisingly locked. "Amu open up please" I said now growing more desperate. This time she did stand up and looked like she was about to come over but boy was that "something" not on my expectation list. Amu stood up walked over opened the door alittle and when I was about to hold it open she slammed it in my face jamming my poor fingers and threw the curtains shut. "Ow Amu!" I Shrieked immediately pulling my sore hand back. Then I heard sobbing behind the door. "Amu?" ... sigh I have no other choices but to leave the balcony I visit everyday and go for the front door. "Knock, knock" "Comming- Ikuto kun!" Amu's mother opened the door. "Long time no see Mrs Hinamori" I half smiled. "It has been a while come on in it must be cold out there" she welcomed me in. "I'll go prepare something will hot chocolate do you fine?" "I'm ok with whatever". Ok then. "Ah are you onee Chan's boyfriend?" I heard a voice say as soon as I sat down. Huh? I looked up and saw a brown headed girl holding a pink headed child who I assume must be another family of Amu's or what? Ami Amu's sister right?... "Ami San" I greeted. "So you are Onee Chan's boyfriend wait you're also"... she paused for a second then finally breathed out. "TSUKIYOMI IKUTO? CEO of the big company Easter you're Onee Chan's boyfriend?!" "No I'm not Ami San not _yet"_ I sort of muttered the last part. "Oh my gosh it is you TSUKIYOMI SAN! Kya!!!" She practically screamed." Awh Awuntie Armi!" The little girl covered her ears. "Gomene Hana chan". "Oka San are the food ready?" Ami called. "I made some cookies, they're just on the bench, give them to Hana Chan and Amu chan"! Mrs Hinamori replied. "Ami San let me help take them to Amu" I offered, winking at her. "Ok!" Said Ami, she must've gotten the idea. "Hey also Tsukiyomi San"- Ami San whispered into my ear as I was just about to go up the stairs. "Hmm?" "Do you happen to know who is Hana's birth father?" "Hana?" I said confused. "Hana who?" "Uh nothing" Ami mummurmed. "Amu?" I knocked onto her door to my surprised she responded. "Come in..." I slowly made my way in. Ikuto... Amu! I quickly embraced her into a hug but the fact that she was crying didn't go pass me though. "I missed you so much my strawberry where have you been?" She didn't reply but stayed stiff. "Amu? Why are you crying?" I questioned. Then she finally broke. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FOR ALL THOSE YEARS IKUTO?!" "WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I NEEDED YOU THE MOST?!" Amu sobbed loudly into my shirt. "Amu first of all calm down; 2nd I should be asking you that why did you go to the UK? 3rd why won't you tell me anything? And 4th I didn't go anywhere in case you haven't noticed" I said but she just cried harder. "Just...just say something Amu" I persuaded, smoothing her hair a bit. "Ikuto... Ikuto you jerk you left me all those years ago and now you're back begging for forgiveness you have no responsibilities". I have no responsibilities? "Amu what are you talking about?" "You know exactly what I'm talking about"! Or not... Amu started to raise her voice a bit, her grip on me loosened. With a deep breath and impatient voice I unconsciously pinned the young girl to a wall and growled. "Amu you haven't answered my damn question yet!" "Why did you go to the UK without telling anybody?!" That was when I noticed my own actions and Amu growing a flood tears in her eyes. "B-because you're a jerk!" And with just that she roughly pushed me off her and ran.

Oh snap...

 **Aki chan- It's the end if the chapter already can't believe it! Anyways I have something to announce everyone! Since it is the Christmas holidays for me now**


	7. A KUTAU story

No one's pov

"Ikuto" 18 years old Tsukiyomi Utau greeted her brother as soon as he walked through her doors. "Ikuto what's wrong?" She noticed him with with his head down. "Ikuto... Did you see Amu?" Utau's expression softened. ... "I... I screwed up Utau"... The blue headed man final tilted his head up to see his sister. "I knew it you did go see her"... Utau hugged her brother. "Utau give me space" Ikuto commanded. Immediately the blond released him from herself. "H-how was Amu?" She mumbled, still getting no response from the older sibling. I'm going to my room Ikuto muttered. Utau nodded. She understood how he must've felt believe it or not, having to bare the fact that the person you've been crushing on for such a long time either does not show a single emotion to you or doesn't return your feelings. "Utau?" A brown headed man approached his wife. Yes that man is Kukai and just like it was mentioned before when Amu first came back Kukai and Utau are married for about a year now. At the moment they are still staying at Ikuto and Utau's old house- still in need for a good home. "What's wrong"? "Kukai, guess what? "What"? "Amu's back" oh... "WAIT, WHAT"! Sigh... "Do I have to repeat myself more than I already have? The blond sighed. "Ok but when did Amu come back"? The brunette questioned. "Amu arrived just earlier today and let me tell you do not mention her name infront of Ikuto, don't even dare" The blond sister/ wife threatened her husband. "Ehhh I get it but why"? Kukai gulped, terribly afraid of what sort of 'evil' plans the singer stored in mind. "Just don't ok... Let's just say Ikuto got himself into a mess". "Like what"? Kukai stop with your questions". "But Utau wifey, this is my brother-in-law and sister we're talking about"... "Do not call me wifey! Utau pouted. "Well you _are_ my wife" Kukai retorted. "Y-yeah so what"?! Utau blushed slightly. Kukai chuckled, you know what Utau? You haven't changed since we've started dating". Utau rolled her eyes. "Kukai that was 5 years ago". "Yeah but you're still so cute, I even remembered when I asked you out". Yeah you were such a kid...

Flashbacks

November the 9th

"Here you go Ms your large tropical frappe", a blond, disgused idol stared at her colourful frappe, muttering a small thanks to the waitress who then left. It was a chilly November morning- well November the 9th actually and we all know whose special day it is today. That's right it is Our famous Hoshina or Tsukiyomi Utau or however you'll put it- special day! Her birthday! Well lonely birthday to be exact, her brother Ikuto was still overseas looking for their father, Mother Souko was out somewhere, the guardians all have their own stuff to do, work was canceled today and well that only left _him_ right? Sigh... I guess celebrating your own birthday by yourself wouldn't be so bad right? She thought and took a sip of the untouched frappe. BRIING! Her phone vibrated and a text from this guy called Souma Kukai showed up on the screen.

 _Hey heard a new ramen opened up near Mew cafe wanna check it out?_ He texted

Utau giggled- well at least there's still a someone to keep her company. _U mn Toro's ramen? bring i8 on soccr boy._

She texted back. _Cool meet ya there_ he almost immediately responsed. Well anyway Utau stood up, paid and walked out with her drink while a competitive smile crept up onto her face. Bring it on Souma!

At Toro's ramen

"Oh hey Utau"! Kukai greeted her. "Well you're early as usual" she replied, taking a seat on the wooden stool. "Well duh I'm not prepared to lose. Well you are anyways Mr 2 of your largest bowl of ramen with extra pepper, spiciness,eggs and onion"! Utau commanded. "Hai coming right up"! "Be ready to lose Souma"! Utau smirked. "I'll be sure to win this time" Kukai returned the signature Tsukiyomi smirk back. "2 large ramen with extra pepper, spice, onion, and eggs" the cook placed placed 2 large, steamy ramen in front of the singer and soccer player. "On your marks"... Utau started. "Get set"... Kukai added. "GO"! They bother finished the sentence.

(After about 5 minutes and 24 seconds...)

"FINISHED"! "I WIN"! Both Kukai and Utau announced, slamming their bowls down. "What no you cheated"! Utau shriecked. "No _I_ finished before _you_ so therefore I won so _you_ have to pay" Kukai emphasized. "Oh yeah? What's that on your face then? The blond smirked, holding a small mirror from her purse, to reflect a brunette teen with bits on noodles, sticking onto his face. "Uh... Th-that doesn't count" Kukai denied,quickly cleaning his face. "Oh so now you're denying it? Such a baby" Utau gave the signature a Tsukiyomi Ikuto smirk. "Geez you're smirking now, just like your brother"He muttered loud enough for the singer to hear. "You saw Ikuto? Utau exclaimed obliviously surprised. "Hinamori" The boy pointed out. "Oh". "Anyway it's time you hand over the cash" The girl pointed to the chief. "Wait hold on we haven't decided on a loser or a winner yet" Kukai proclaimed. The chief laughed, I'll let the money slide this time, he chuckled. "Huh are you sure? Utau questioned. Positive besides thanks to your little racing entertainment show, I've gained a lot more customers than usual, so to thank you 2 for that your ramen today would be free" He added.

"Really?!

Really.

"Yay thanks man we'll be sure to come back soon"!

"I hope so!

"W-wait Kukai where are you taking me?! Utau shrieked, noticing her own hand being occupied by the soccer star.

"No where". Finally they stopped at a nearby bench. "Hey don't you have work today? Kukai started a conversation. "Work's canceled for the week. Moments later Kukai disappeared and came back with 2 flavoured ice creams. He then brought one up to her face. "Hey what the-! Utau touched bits of raspberry ice cream on her cheeks.

"Here a wake up call" The brunette sat down to her with his own caramel ice cream. "I don't need a wake up call... Utau turned her face. "See? "You're different from before" "What do you mean? Utau questioned. "I mean you're not as carefree today" Kukai replied. "Since when was I carefree to begin with? "Well- WAAAAAAAH!!!! Kukai's speech was interrupted by a loud cry. They both turned around and saw a little boy with brown hair and puffy ruby eyes around the age of 5 perhaps on the concrete crying.

"Hey kid what's wrong, where's your Mum? Utau asked. "T-Toshi don't know! Toshi was chasing a doggy t-then Toshi fell over and he can't find Mummy anymore! The little boy cried. "Oh... ok then Toshi where did you come from? Kukai asked but in return got a smack in the head by the person next to him. "Are you stupid or something Kukai?! "He's obliviously lost, so he would he know where he came from? Utau smacked Kukai in the head. "Ok, ok got it happy now?

"Yes I'm happy now go help find his parents" She ordered. "Ok, ok geezes lord" Kukai muttered. "I heard that!

"O-onee Chan... Onii chan"... Toshi sniffed. "Don't worry Toshi Onii Chan and the sca- I mean beautiful Onee Chan will help find your parents" Kukai gulped, an evil glare coming his way. (Aki Chan- Wow I never knew Kukai has a thing for kids, I seriously do wonder about your children in a few years now. Kukai- S-shut up!) "R-reawy? "Of cause, now where should we start looking? "The park! Toshi cheered.

"Man this kid really is just a ball of energy" stated Kukai. " Idiot don't just let him run off again! Utau exclaimed.

"Huh wait Toshi!!!!! Kukai noticed the young boy who was once standing before him, now gone. Utau facepalmed. "Great.

About half an hour later... ( Time skipped )

"Kukai this is all your fault we can't find him! Utau snapped. "Well soRY can't you see that I'm- Toshi! Kukai saw a familiar boy standing in front of a ice cream truck. "Onii chan, Onee chan? Toshi's hungry! The brown headed junior exclaimed, rubbing his tummy.

"Toshi *pants* there *pants* you *pants* Kukai panted (Aki chan- Really? I thought you never get tired Kukai *-*Kukai- Hey you're the author of this story not ME. Aki chan- Whatever)

The older teen glanced up to see the truck. "I see... well it won't hurt to sit and eat right, kid what flavor? He grinned. Utau then suddenly appeared behind the pair ( that rhythms ) "You know Kukai if you eat so much ice cream in just one day you're going to get fat and besides you don't need to hide it we all know, hell even Toshi knows this is just another excuse for you to eat more sugar" She smirked.

"Hey you're not that good too who else besides you _idol_ could eat more than 10 large bowls ramen plus extra toppings in just 24 hrs?! He fought back

"Ramen and ice cream, there's a difference, plus aren't ramen more healthier than ice cream? After all there are no parents that would bann their own kids from eating ramen _right_?

Kukai groaned. She was right .AGAIN. "Whatever hey kid what do you want? Chocolate chippys! "Fine, one vanilla with Choco chips Kukai handed the cashier the money and in return got an vanilla ice cream. "Toshi here" he handed the younger boy a ice cream cone. Arigatou Onii chan he smiled as Kukai, Utau and Toshi himself began to walk away like a happy family of 3. "Listen Toshi never wander off again without Onee chan or Onii chan again ok? Utau spoke. The boy nodded like he understood which he did. Look who's talking Kukai chuckled.

Utau glared at least I'm not like you _Dad_ **she smirked in triumph, Kukai looked away.**

"Hey! A voice caused the 3 to turn around and saw a different person running from the same ice cream truck they've just been to. "Onii tan!

"Onii than? Kukai and Utau both looked at each other. "Onii tan! "Toshi where were you?! "Mama and Papa were worried sick about you! An older boy- probably around Kukai' age and also Toshi's spiting image came running out, wearing a apron. Azu-nii tan... Toshi hugged his older brother. "Toshi don't ever run off again ok? "Ok... good.

"Oi you" the ruby eyed teen picked his brother up. "Did you do anything to hurt my brother? "Wait, what no I didn't even think he was your brother" Kukai defended himself. Azu-nii tan Onii chan was helping me today Toshi explained, watching his brother's experission softened as soon as he made eye contact with Utau. "I see, well you're lucky my brother spoke for you else you wouldn't have been off the hook Azu spoke ( I'll call him that for now) he moved onto the blonde next to Kukai. "I take it that this young maiden also helped you? "Onee chan was nice too!

"Well anyways thank you for bringing Toshi back, my name is Kazumi and beautiful here is my number call me and bye" ( Notice the AZU in Kazumi's name?) "what the hell just happened?" Said Utau. "Kukai? What's up with him? Utau thought as she saw her friend with a hard expression.

"Oi Souma if you're going to just ignore me now then I'm leaving she said this time a little harsher.

"Huh oh gomen Utau... it's just.. I was just thinking" Kukai snapped out of it. "Thinking about what? Don't tell me you're missing your son already. Kukai once again glared playfully. "Would you stop that? "Nope"

"Oh that reminds me! He started. "What? Utau questioned. "Um Utau have heard from Hinamori lately? Kukai questioned the singer.

"Amu? Yeah she sent me a picture of Hana. The blonde took out her phone, revealing a picture of a 1 yrs old baby, trying to stand? I think? Kukai chuckled. "She's cute and has the resemblance of both Tsukiyomies and Hinamori. Utau blushed at his comment.

"A-are you calling me cute now kid? "Maybe" Utau stayed quiet after that. Everything went silent...

H-hey... Utau started a new topic. "What's up with you just then... With Kazume? "I don't like him Kukai spoke as if it's the most oblivious thing in the world.

"And you don't like him because... Utau narrowed, Kukai clenched his in anger. "Because he was freaking flirting with you and gave you his number!

Kukai led out his anger, then quickly relized his own words. "Uh... I-I mean!... He tried to cover up his sudden outburst until a stifled laugh came from Utau.

"W-what are you laughing at?! "I-it's just that I've never seen you so angry before haha, best birthday present ever" And the laughing died down immediately. "Umm...

"It's your birthday today? Kukai asked. "Yeah so what? Utau faced the opposite direction. Well they both gave it away.

"Why didn't you say anything? I could've got you something he added. "I have my own reasons

"Well the brunette started I guess we both gave something away" "Gave away? Said Utau confused

"Isn't it oblivious? I just gave away the fact that I like you and you just told me it's your birthday" "Y-you like me? She stuttered.

"Well um yeah... I don't know about you but- "Idiot" Utau cutted him short. "Huh? "I-it's just that the way you said"... She said still in a fit of laughter "So you don't... he started to lower his head. "What do you mean I don't? "They were met with utter silence again. "Utau"

"What?! "Just... what is your answer to me? "Sigh you're still such a kid Souma, what else do you expect me to say I don't like you? Utau giggled"I'm glade" Kukai somewhat admitted. Utau then relised what just came out of her mouth and crossed her arms, facing the other way stubbornly and blushing abit.

"B-but that doesn't mean I'll- She was cut off short by Kukai who suddenly smashed his lips onto Utau's, embracing her in his warm hug. "K-Kukai" She gasped for air when he broke the kiss. "Sorry I was just... He replied sheepishly and ashamed of his actions a moment ago.

"Idiot" Utau stated again. "Huh? "I like you too" She leaned in for another kiss.

This time Kukai smiled. Finally...

 **Aki chan- Minna honton ne gomenasa ( claps hands together) It took over a decade for me to actually update and this time I actually know what to put into my stories and I'm sorry if Kukai and Utau- well Utau especially sounded soooo out of character, thats the best I could do so far, otherwise it'll seem like I'm copying another person's fanfics! So Honto ne Gomenasa des!**

 **Utau- What the hell, thanks to you now Aki I sound like a stubborn freak desperate to confess! ( Angry )**

 **Aki chan- ( Shooks her head ) If only you weren't so stubborn in the anime and stuff Utau.**

 **Utau- Hell the heck does that relates back to me?!**

 **Kimi- ( Randomly walks in ) Why am I not in this? ( See's Utau and Aki arguing ) Um... Uh... Plz RR and toodle Loo!**


	8. Hamuto

Aki chan- HEllo everybody!!! HOw'S Evry 1's AWEsome day BEen?!

Ikuto- ( changes the subject ) what's this chap gonna be about?

Aki chan- ( Rolls her eyes) It's obliviously gonna be AMUTO related and lucky you Ikuto you my dear got to to babysit our sweet, sweet Hana chan ( Smirks)

Ikuto- Wait, what why me?!

Aki chan- Because Ikuto darling it is fate.

Ikuto- You...

Aki chan- Say no more and do the disclaimer otherwise there'll be no future for you and Amu in this.

Ikuto- (Gulps) Akira does not own Shugo chara or any of its characters. We'll die if she does ( whispers)

Aki chan- What did you say?! ( Full of rage)

Ikuto- Uhhhh...

Utau 's pov

"It was a good memory though isn't it? Kukai spoke. "Yeah... I smiled back like a idiot. Sasayaku Blue Moon Teboshi de Kimi wo- The ring tone of my phone freed us from our train of thoughts. Thinking it was either work or Amu I quickly snapped it open.

"Hey" I answered casually. "Utau I've just thought of an amazing plan! Yep it was indeed Kimi Amu's 'amazing' cousin. "What? "Well you see Amu's family and my family has to attend some business together, Ami is at spending the night at her friends and Amu her poor self caught a fever. So I was thinking maybe you guys could look after Hana for the time being.

Utau rubbed her temples, but Kukai and I have plans tonight do it yourself or get either Yaya or Rima to" Well Yaya obliviously can't, you know how her brother is and Rima ditched with Nagihiko today plus both Saki and I have practices.

Then it hit her. "So what you're saying is... Yes sister your brother does need some father and daughter bonding times with his own child right?

Utau's smirked inwardly. "Alright bring her over at six with all her gear ok?

"Yep sure see ya then"

Kukai honey go to the markets and buy some snacks now would you? Utau smiled, oh-so-sweetly. Her husband moaned. But Utau... It's still early and we're not leaving till 6 tonight.

"We're having guest over. Her tone immediately changed to dead serious. "Ooh uhh gimme a moment! He disappeared into their bedroom

Meanwhile with Ikuto...

"Sigh... Amu... Just why are you keeping secrets from me now? Ikuto lied on the roof of his bedroom, staring at nothing but blue sky and white clouds.

"Because you're a jerk!

"You have no responsibility!

"Because you're a jerk!

You have no responsibility!

"Amu... What the hell did she mean by that? Ikuto thought. Suddenly a fimiliar voice broke through his train of thoughts. "Utau... "What do you want now? He sat up. Utau then suddenly darted beside him. Well sneaking up onto the roof at all times has been pretty common between the Tsukiyomi siblings

"Ikuto I need you to do me a huge favor please! Utau clapped her hands together in a begging form. "What is it? Ikuto got himself compfortable on the roof again.

"Well I need you to babysit Hana".

Ikuto's eyes went wide like saucers. "You can't be serious Utau! He exclaimed "well I am Ikuto that's why I came to you all of us besides you have got other stuff on! Utau fought. "Utau" Ikuto looked into his sister's violet eyes. "You knew what happened between Amu and I heck now you are so bent on the idea of me looking after her niece or whatever!

"Well for one Ikuto Hana is not Amu's niece she's y- Amu's daughter, two, No I do not know what really happened between you guys because you didn't even give me a nice, clear and detailed story.

"Wait... Ikuto paused. "She's Amu's daughter? He spoke weakly. Utau nodded silently, already feeling the guilt eating at her soul, she didn't mean for it to come out but it did anyways.

"Why didn't you tell me? "It was never my place to tell. Ikuto remained silent.

"Sigh... listen Kimi will be bringing Hana over at around six and will pick her up on Saturday night, so spend some time with her" Utau stood up and left the roof, leaving the blue headed man all alone again.

"Fine... Do what you want...

Back with Utau...

Utau's pov

Lemme guess, judging from your face I take it that he took it pretty badly. I stopped to see my husband Kukai all doodled up for the markets standing in the middle of the hallways. I leaned on a wall and once again sighed.

"I'm not sure but the idea of Amu and Hana really did cause a big impact on him I shook my head.

"So did he know that Hana's really actually is his kid? "No... But I accidentally told him that Hana is Amu's daughter". "Oh was he upset?

A pissed off vein appeared in Utau's forehead. "Kukai stop with your stupid questions and go buy some snacks".

"Y-yes ma'm! The man saluted his wife and rushed out the doors in a hurry.

"Now that he's gone... It's time for more work Utau smirked.

ThE- sO- fAmOuS- tImE sKiP!

(6:00 evening)

Kimi's pov

"C'mon Hana let's grab your toy and go" I called to my niece. "Hai, hai Aunty Kimi! She replied in that cute voice of hers. We then walked hand, in hand like mother and daughter. Have a safe trip Kimi chan, Hana chan! Mama shut the door. Yep no one was at the big house today our butlers and maids had the day off. We will Mama! I called back.

Ne, ne Auntie Kimi where are we going and where's Mama? The little girl asked. We're going to Aunty Utau's place aren't you happy? I giggled slightly. "Reawlly?! Hana loves Aunty Utau a lot like Aunty Kimi! The small pinkette squealed, she's a big fan of The SisTERs ( a.k.a Kimi and Utau)

(The 2-people band was made about 2 years after Amu moved away, Hana's birth and 1 after Kukai and Utau's wedding.) ( They're named the, The SisTERs cuz Kimi is technically Amu's step-sister and cousin by blood while Utau is Amu's sister-in-law would be anyways)

"What about Mama? She questioned. Well you've been a bad girl Hana your Mama got sick because you gave her your flu" I told her.

"Oh no Mama got sick because of me?! She sort of gasped. "Just joking anyways be good for Aunty Utau ok? If you be good then I promise you for a trip to the amusment park ok? I rang the door belle to the Tsukiyomi house.

"Yes, yes Hana chan would be a very good girl! "You better" I ruffled her pink hair and the door opened. "Looking fancy tonight now are you? I smirked at Utau who's in a red sexy tight dress ( Ya know the ones you wear to the dance) and high black stilletto high heels. "What? I am going out to town today" she replied.

"Whatever, here I handed her a bag of Hana's clothing, tooth brush etc, ect. "Remember to dump her to Ikuto ok? I added. "I've got it going girlfriend Utau and I high fived eachother. Well Hana why don't you go inside Uncle Kukai has prepared some yummy snacks for you rightttttt? I narrowed my eyes at my friend.

"Yeah go in Hana" Utau stated . "Yay Auntie Utau! She happily skipped inside. While that happened...

"Oi Utau I grabbed her by the arm. "You didn't happened to have dropped any bombshells now have you? I whispered sharply into her ear. Sigh... Ikuto knows that she's Amu's daughter and that's it Utau confessed

MI face palmed. I knew you would let it leak out in some ways. "Well I got to go to practice now so yeah I'll pick her up on Saturday" I announced.

"Ok sure bye" Utau was just about to close the door when I called out to her. "Ah and Utau have fun but not too much with Kukai tonight I winked.

She blushed and closed the door. "W-whatever!

Meanwhile with Ikuto...

(6:30)

"Ikuto come here you've got to meet someone! I heard Utau call for me again. I just stayed in my position and did not move an inch. "Ikuto Kukai and I are going now" She repeated, this time with a slam. I'm guessing they left already so I headed down stairs to grab a snack.

"Ikuto nii! A little girl probably around 5 went and hugged my legs as soon as I reached the kitchen. Wait, what? Relization hit me hard.

She's Amu's daughter Hana right? And Utau has basically forced me into babysitting the kid. Awesome right?

"Ne, ne Ikuto nii let's play! She practically dragged me into a mountain of toys. A.K.A. Barbie dolls. "Ikuto nii do your not want to play? Hana asked looking upset, which made me feel guilty.

"Ummm... "Ah I know! She turned around and pulled out 2 sets of kitty ears, one blue and one pink. Aunty Utau says Ikuto nii likes kitty, so let's play kitty cats she handed me one and put the pink one on herself. With a sigh I put on the ears and crawled around meowing just like how she likes it.

"Hehe Ikuto nii is so kaaaawaaaiiiii!!!! Hana giggled cutely. Hmmp just because she's Amu's daughter I looked away until a sharp cry caught my attention. I then turned around to see a crying Hana, rubbing a red spot? On her head? I then looked above her and saw a shelf, then below was shards of broken glass.

"S*t I cursed, she must've accidentally hit the shelves and the jar just fell on her. I quietly stood up and made my way towards her. I-Ikuto nii I-Itai! She cried. "Show me your hand I spoke softly, thinking it wasn't something so serious. But oh was I wrong. *sniff sniff* She slowly uncurled her tiny fingers and what I saw almost gave me a heartattack.

B-b-b-b-b-b-BLOod?!?!?!?!?!?! A-a-a-a-a-anD it's cOmInG from her HEAD?!?!? F*k, f*k, f*k, f*k! "Where the f*k did Utau put the first aid kit?! Wait no, why the bloody hell did that damn Utau put that jar up there anyways?! ( beep) Oh god dammit Utau! My phone vibrated and revealed a text message from you know who "my great sister" Utau.

Hey just so ya know that Kukai and I would be home a bit late tonight we're stuck with traffic ; ) she texted. I threw my phone away. GOD DAMMIT YOU'RE NOT HELPING THE SITUATION AT ALL!!!! WAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Urg I groaned and grabbed a towel nearby, wrapping it around her head hoping it to stop the bleeding but the crying just increased by 100. "S*T! I practically ran to the kitchen and ripped the phone cord and dialed for an ambulance

(10 minutes later...)

There she should be fine now the paramedic tucked Hana into bed. "Ok" I said surprised at how quick and easy the paramedic made it look. "Mr Tsukiyomi I suggest you to take your daughter to get her wounds checked out in a few days time, the glass did cut pretty deep into her the paramedic stated. "Will she be ok? I asked concerned. "Don't worry Mr Tsukiyomi after a few hours of rest and no stress or hard pressure your daughter would be back in good shapes in no time the Paramedic chuckled.

Phew I sighed in relief. "Well the girl seems fine nose so I'll take it that my job here is done? Mr paramedic walked towards his ambulance. "Rick c'mon we'll be late if you don't hurry up! His collegue shouted from inside the truck. "Hang on Ema! "Well I'll see you later Mr Tsukiyomi" Rick hopped into his truck and they drove off.

I shut the door behind me as soon as they're gone and walked towards the sleeping child in MY ROom, In My BEd. F*k you Utau, Kukai they locked the doors to all the guest bedrooms we have and I wasn't about to let the kid sleep by herself in the cold, lonely lounge. "I-Ikuto nii... She mumbled in her sleep.

As much as I hate to say this but, she's cute just like Amu, yeah she's cute because Amu's cute. I leaned in and tucked a piece of pink hair behind the girl's ear. I'm guessing I stayed like that for awhile already because moments later I think I also fell asleep.

Utau's pov

"Oh my god Kukai we've just managed to get out of traffic and now we have to turn back just because you've forgotten your wallet" I shoved in the keys to my front door and slammed it open. "Well you do know how busy I was earlier today right Utau? He replied. "I don't care Ikutoooo!!!!!! I called for my brother but in return got no response.

It's almost as if no body's home. I then stormed up the stairs and kicked my brother's bedroom door open. Iku- I was about to say something but what I saw surprised me in many ways. "Iku- I started. "Utau let's go I've got my wallet my husband called. "Kukai, hush" I silenced him, my index finger to my pursed lips.

"What is it? He walked to me then gave a grin as soon as he saw what I see in front of us. "It would've been more perfect of a family if Amu was here too" "yeah...

The next morning...

Ikuto's POV

"Kuto nii... Iku... Ikuto...Ikuto nii! I woke up to the sound of kids calling my name... how nice... wait was I dreaming I quickly sat up, not noticing the kid on top of me, causing her to roll to the sides.

"So it wasn't a dream... huh... "Ikuto nii! Hana groaned. "Ikuto nii let's have breakfast! She cheered.

"I'm tired, go ask your Aunty Utau. "AUNTY UTAU'S STILL ASLEEP!! She practically yelled in the halls. "God damn it child! I cursed and forced myself out of bed.

"What do you want for breakfast? I sighed opening the fridge. "Cereal, cereal Ikuto nii! She clapped her hands together. I grabbed a carton of milk and a box of cornflakes, mixing them together.

"Here I handed her the bowl while I, myself nibbled on a banana. "Ikuto nii... she shoved the cornflakes into her mouth. "Where's your breakfast, why are you eating a banana so early? Mama says it's bad". Hana stated. ( Aki chan- My Mum actually said that to me once although it's not true '-'）

"I- "Ohayo "Ikuto"... I started until Utau cutted through, in a mess. "Ah Ohayo Aunty Utau! She basically shouted. Utau just looked at her. "Oh good morning to you too Hana- wait what happened to your head? Utau questioned.

"I accidentally bumped it yesterday! She laughed, rubbing her still bandaged head. "And you let that happen?! Utau glared at me. I shrugged "you're the one who left her with me"

"You're lucky that Amu's not here I may not kill you today but I'm sure either Kimi or Amu herself will when they see this."

I shrugged again. "Whatever" Utau just face palmed. "You are so- urg! "Anyways Kukai and I are going to take Hana around Tokyo today and of cause you're coming too so get dressed my bossy sister commanded.

"C'mon Hana let's nit worry about nii San and make ourselves look pretty ok" Utau took Hana by the hand and led the agreeing girl away.

Well, this is going to be one hell of a day.

Aki chan- So this is it, then end of this chapter and yes I know this chap is abit boring (plz don't mind me) it's the best I could come up with but I promise you readers the next chap would be better. I already have something stored in mind :)

Ikuto- You better not make me sound like some idiotic babysitters.

Aki chan- Don't worry honey I won't (smirks)

Ikuto- (sighs) Whatever please RR and bye.


	9. A happy ending?

**Aki chan- So I'm back with this new idea for this new chapter lovelies!!!!**

 **Rima- Don't mind her she's crazy.**

 **Aki chan- Well excuse _me_**

 **Amu- What's this chap gonna be about?**

 **Aki chan- That's for you to found out she for me to write. Anyways Aki, myself does not own shugo chara or any of its characters exempt for Hana, Ren and Kimi who are my own! Tata (exits the room)**

 **Rima and Amu- (looks at eachother) Did she just do the disclaimer?**

Mizukoto household~

"Misu san would you mind going to the store for abit? We just ran out of tea for Kousami sama! (Kousami- Kimi's mother) "Hai, ah Tanaka San could you please check on the food, it should be ready by now"

"Ohayo Saki sama, breakfast should be underway". Despite the busyness going on from the in the kitchen 18 years old Mizukoto Kimika just sat infront of her princess white vanity set and glared into the mirror.

It was 8 am in the morning and Kimi hates getting out if bed, especially on a cold morning like today.

"Stupid butlers, maids and their damn chores, waking me up so damn early" Kimi mumbled, her bright green eyes still glaring into her own reflection.

"Kimi chan, breakfast! Her mother called from outside. "Coming" Kimi grumbled, slowing getting out of her seat and went to search her enormous closet.

"What to wear, what to wear" The blond wondered around, looking at all dresses she had as she walked past, then suddenly stopped at a certain blue outfit. It was a baby blue off-shoulder jumper with a mini white skirt attached to it. On the side of the jumper was a light coloured bow, there are also white flower trims decorating the top. Aside from that there also blue and white stockings for the skirt. Yep definetly a very winter like outfit.

"Okay I'll wear this.

A while later

"Ok I'm out! Kimi announced as soon as she finished breakfast. "Honey it's still early where are you going? Kousami questioned her daughter. Kimi just giggled. "Somewhere" Then grabbed her bright colored fur coat disappeared from her home.

In reality though Kimi was actually thinking of visiting Amu but now semms a bit too early. "Still got abit of time, might as well just hit the mall" she thought.

10-20 minutes have pasted when Kimika finally arrived infront of the large busy looking building. She then stepped inside and started to look at some stores before a certain flash of red caught her eyes.

"Red hair? Kimi narrowed her eyes and started to walk closer to that person with "red hair" The owner of the red hair was indeed her boyfriend Ren kun.

"Oi" she tapped his shoulder. "K-Kimi?! He yelped in surprise of the sudden appearance of his girlfriend . "Ren what the heck were you doing staring at nothing, are you meeting someone? Kimi questioned.

"No I'm not meeting someone but since you're here... Help me" out he grinned. What is it?

"So it's Kiki's 23rd birthday in 2 weeks and you want to get her something? Kimi inquired as she and Ren continued to walk together. "Yeah well that's why I came out so early, she doesn't know.

"Aww little Ren kun is looking up at his Onee chan how sweet Kimika coed and Ren blushed alittle. "Well what about you and Saki you 2 seems pretty close" he smirked back.

Kimi rolled her eyes "Ren we're twins, born at the same time, so that's different from you and Kiki". Ren was about to make another comeback until Kimi suddenly pointed out something from a nearby stall.

"Ren didn't you say that Kiki really loves cooking once? "Yeah? Ren replied when his girlfriend suddenly held out a cooking set. "Well aren't you the best at founding out what others like" The redhead leaned, about to kiss Kimi's cheek but stopped when... "Aunty Utau over here, over here!

Now that caused the couple to stop and look around themselves. "What the... Ren started about to curse at the small girl between them but his girlfriend beat him to it.

"Hana chan? "Why are you alone? "Where's Ikuto nii or Aunty Utau? Kimi knelt down to be at her height.

The little girl just laughed it off. "I don't know"! She giggled.

"Han- oh uh hi Kimi" the sight of a puffing looking Utau and Kukai came into view both nervous to see her.

"You guys..." Kimi raised one eyebrow before continuing.

"What the fu- Freddo happened to her"?! She was about to swear but noticed Hana's pressence still here.

"Ask Ikuto we _did_ left him in chanrge of Hana last night" Kukai tried convincing Kimi.

"Oh so when I decided to let him bond with his daughter after what like 5 years? That idiot just goes and fu- I mean screw her head up"?! "I'm gonna fuc-

"Oh I think what Aunty Kimi was meant to say is that lets go find your Ikuto nii he must be looking or you c'mon" Ren covered his girlfriend's mouth before she badmouth Ikuto even more.

"Anyways uh Kukai lead the way"! Ren randomly pushed the young girl into his friend's arms.

"Huh, hey choto"! Kukai tried to complaint but was cut short by Utau mentioning for him to go.

"Go Kukai we'll meet you guys later bye" Utau pushed her husband and niece, away as far as she can.

"So how's the plan going? Lemme guess not so good? Considering she got hurt with you guys" Kimi started sarcastically as soon as Kukai and Hana were out if sight.

"Not quite but..."Utau suddenly smirked and pulled out her phone.

"But I think we're getting step closer" She turned on her purple phone and flashed the picture of Ikuto and Hana she took last night, to the other blonde.

"Oh my gawd Utau you are so smart" Kimi smirked at the photo before her.

"So what's plan B for you"? She added.

"Well Kukai and I are going to leave Ikuto and Hana alone for the rest of the day and hang out with Amu" Utau stated.

Kimi grew confused. "UtauI like your plan but Amu's sick so..." she trailed.

"That's what I thought but..."

"Kimi, Utau"! The two turned to face their pink, blonde and brown headed friends waving to them.

"Amu, Rima, Yaya"? You didn't even bother inviting _me_ Hoshina? Kimi emphasized.

Utau just led out a nervous laugh. "What? I just asked Amu out so we do start bonding as sisters, I mean she will technically be my sister when she marries Ikuto right"?

Kimi's suspiciousness just grew. "That's true but you could've informed _me_ as well I mean I _am_ Amu's blooded related cousin, sister even, also if this is really your "sister bonding time" then what are those 2 doing here"? She narrowed her eyes at Rima and Yaya.

"Hey Rima chan, Amu Chan, Yaya Chan"! Ren waved at the trio in the distant.

"Oh you're still here"? Kimi mummured, forgetting that her boyfriend was still beside her.

"Aww you forgot about me I'm hurt Ki- chan" Ren mocked, his hand on his chest as if he's hurt.

"It's about time you've got hurt, since when was the last time someone ever hit you 10 years ago"?

"Now, now honey no to get all feisty right"? The red headed man smirked, definitely enjoying his girlfriend's presence.

"Seriously you 2 need to stop flirting so much in the public" Utau cutted in, causing Kimi to glare.

"We are NOT flirting" she defended.

Utau rolled her eyes. "Yeah sure.

"Just go and find Kukai or something, us girls need to hang out with Amu today" Kimi nudged her boyfriend.

"You sure? "Because-

"Ren"

"Hmm"?

"Hiro's here"

All colors soon drained from the boy's now pale face.

"Ah shit..." And before they could even blink the red headed boy was out of sight, dashing off to who-knows-where.

"Ok now that he's gone, let's start shopping, c'mon Amu, Rima, Yaya and Utau"!

"One question Kimi, who's Hiro"? Utau questioned.

"Kiki nee's boyfriend" Kimi replied

"Now let's get shopping"!

And they hit the mall

Back with Ikuto

Ikuto's pov

"Darn it, where the fuck did that kid go? And Kukai and Utau?" I ran a hand through my hair and sighed.

Wait a minute... I never sigh so, what's with me today?

"Oi Tsukiyomi"! I heard a fimiliar voice call my name out.

"Kukai"? I started to walk towards the table my idiotic brother-in-law's sitting at and was about to curse at him for just randomly ditching but then noticed Hana beside him. A wave of relief washed over me to see that kid safe with him.

Wait. What?!

"Ikuto nii" Hana giggled. Darn it she resembles Amu too much.

"Anyways where the heck did you guys wander off to"? I questioned.

"Oh uh actually Hana and I were about to go to the toys department but... Ring, ring, ring! (Phone tone) Right that's my coach, he probably wants me to go to practice now so could you take her Tsukiyomi thanks a lot" Kukai then suddenly dashed off leaving me with her.

Damn that idiot.

Hana then turned to me. "Ikuto nii"

Sigh... This is going be a long day...

Back with the girls~

Utau's pov

"Oi Amu are you sure you're well enough to be out here, I mean you _were_ sick just yesterday"'I heard Kimi say to Amu as we looked around at stores.

"I'm fine Kimi don't worry I know how to take care of myself" Amu replied.

"Ne, ne Amu chii have you seen Ikuto kun at all? I mean shouldn't Hana chii at least know who her daddy is"? Yaya suddenly questioned.

I then stopped dead in my tracks and glared at Yaya.

"Shit" Was the first word that came to my mind.

Ikuto still doesn't know he has a daughter and to top it off he blew his chance with Amu, now they're at the same place, at the same time as eachother, this is not looking pretty.

"I uh no... I... haven't seen him yet" I saw Amu struggle with her words.I decided to help her out.

"Since Ikuto's going to inherit Easter very soon he and father have been really busy lately so I guess he hasn't got a chance to head out yet" I half lied. Half of the lie was true my brother _is_ about inherit Easter company from our father and the other half? Is a definitely a lie.

"Oh... but Amu when _do_ you plan on telling him that he is the father of your child?" Rima questioned as we started to walk into the store Victoria's secret, wait what?!

"I-I don't know" Amu admitted.

"But you _have_ to tell him one way or the other Amu" Kimi said picking out a dress.

"Hey Utau this'll look pretty good on you don't you think?" She added, holding up a simple purple but classy dress but let me tell you it is VERY revealing.

"Are you serious Kimi _that_ is way to revealing- I have to call Kukai now" I blushed, then got a text from Kukai.

Kukai- _Ring me now so I can make up a excuse and leave them alone._

"Hey Amu, Rima, Yaya what do you guys think of _this_?" Kimi distracted Amu and everyone else while I secretly dialed my husband's number and let it ring till he picked up. (Kukai's lines are italics by the way)

" _Hey Keitano sensei, I'm coming to practice now so-_

Kukai what the hell?!" I cutted him off mid sentence.

" _Oh hey Utau"_

Don't "hey" me what was that?!"

" _Well I've got to make up a excuse to leave them alone"_

"Whatever, how's the plan going?"

" _Good so far I've managed to leave them"_

Good job now all have to do now is to try and avoid yourself from getting caught still in the mall by _him_ "

" _By who and why?"_

I facepalmed, "are you stupid or something?"

 _"Wha- oh... Got it, you girls go fun then ja-_

I cutted him off again. "Before you go why don't you go look for Ren and you guys could chill or something, he ran away just a moment ago" I told him.

" _Alright see ya later honey"_

"Bye Kukai"

"OMG Amu you look absolutely perfect in that ne Utau, girls?" I heard Kimi squeal as I walked over to join the group.

"Amu we're so getting that" I smirked at my friend. ( the dress is the same Amu was about to wear on her date with Tadase on ep 33)

"D-demo..."

"No buts c'mon genme the dress, we'll paying for this" Kimi took the dress from Amu's hands and walked towards the reception.

"But you guys-"

"Stop being stubborn Amu"

"Ckmon you'll look so cute in that, just like Hana chan"! Yaya suddenly mentioned my niece's name.

I paled and gave a quick to Kimi who looked just as tensed as me. Crud...

"Speaking of Hana... I thought we had an agreement that you would look after her till I'm "cough", "cough" better Kimi, you didn't just "cough" leave her alone to go shopping did you" Amu started to cough up as us girls circled her for support.

"Amu relax your daughter is fine, she's just too tired to come so I left her with Mama today" Kimi lied smoothly I must say.

Wow I didn't know she's that good at lying.

"Now where are your panadols you'll need them" said Rima, rummaging through Amu's purse.

"Rima it's fine, you guys can just look around or something, I need to use the restroom" the pinkette finished before taking off.

"Um ok?" I turned around back to the girls, but just as I turned around a flash of blue caught my eye.

Ikuto?

Yep there he was standing in front of the toys store , acting like an idiot, but why was he alone? Where's Hana?

"Tau? Utau chan?" HHHHHOOOOOSSSSSHHHHHIIIIIIIINNNNAAAA UUUUUUUTTTTTAAAAAAAUUUUUU!!!!!!!"

"Huh what?" I snapped out of my train of thoughts.

"What's- I was about to ask, until I realized what was really happening right now"

"Hoshina Utau and...is the that Yamato Ai?" People started to turn and stare at us, followed by a group of paparazzies"

"Oh my god, Yaya!" Rima nudged Yaya harshly

"Gomen Yaya didn't mean to!"

"Yaya and her loud mouth" Kimi only sighed and shook her head. I must say she's surprisingly calm especially at a time like this.

"What should we do now?" I frantically looked around for escape so the reporters couldn't get to us easily.

"I don't know, run?" The girls and I started running to the nearest exit there is"

"But What about Amu?"

"We'll call her later, right now we need to hide"

"Hey guys it doesn't look like we"ll be safe anytime soon I'll just call my limo" Kimi suggested, already onto her phone.

"Hurry then!"

" **Minna they're over there!" (** the letters in bald is the fans or paparazzies talking)

Aww crud...

 _Back with Ikuto-_

What the heck? I saw a big group of reporters or fans all headed towards the main entrance of the mall. Oh well they probably just caught Utau around.

"Ikuto nii what's that?" Hana approached, pointing to the big crowd before us.

"It's just Aunty Utau, now c'mon where'd you wanna go next?

"The ice crweam shop, it looks dewicious"

"Alright guess we're going for ice cream now" I sighed.

"What flavor do you want?" I asked her as soon as we stood in front of the menue.

"Chocolate it is the best" she replied

"Cool chocolate is my favorite too" I handed the cash to the cashier.

"Two chocolate cone ice cream please"

The cashier then handed me back the change and I got us a seat at table 81.

" Hana chan!" We both turned around and saw a boy looking slightly older than Hana herself, with redish orange coloured hair and matching eyes. He looks like about 6 or 7.

Behind him was a girl maybe I'd say around Hana's age with the same hair as the boy and brown eyes.

"Aoi kun, Sumi chan!"

"Aoi, Sumi?"

"Hana chan!" "Sumi" the girl ran and hugged Hana.

"Who's he Hana?" "Aoi" the boy pointed to me.

"He's Ikuto nii Mama's friend!" Hana introduced us.

"Oh hi Ikuto nii" They both said at the same time. Ok now that's just creepy I know those 2 are siblings like Utau and I but they act like they're identical twins.

"Oi you 2!" I looked up as well as the kids to see a guy with ginger coloured hair and bright orange coloured eyes that are identical to Aoi's.

"Don't just run off by yourselves- Hana chan and- who are you?"

"Papa!" Hana then suddenly jumped into the guy's arms.

"Papa?" My eyes twitched. That _guy_ was dating _my_ Amu? Or what?

"Yeah and who are _you_ , what are you doing with my baby girl?" The guy narrowed his eyes at me.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto you?"

"So you're the son of the famous violinist Tsukiyomi Aruto eh? The name's Higurashi Ryo ( or was it Ryuu? Can't remember his name was mentioned somewhere in chapter 5 tho I'm not sure so for now I'll just go with Ryo ) Now you didn't answer my question what were you doing with my baby girl?"

"I was only supervising her for Amu" I simply replied to him.

"Oh so you're Amu's friend, sorry I was just overprotective.

Just _friends_ that line doesn't right to me at all.

"So you're her father?" I gestured over to Hana who's now happily chatting to Aoi and Sumi.

"Basically yeah, same goes to those 2" Ryo mentioned to Aoi and Sumi.

My heart shattered

I stood up. "You watch them for a sec I-I need some air. I walked out.

 _Amu's pov_

Guys?" I stepped out of the bathroom, expecting to see my friends somewhere close by but no they were no where to be seen.

"Weird I thought they would stick around" I thought then my attention turned to a massive crowd of screaming fans and maybe a crew of reporters too.

Looks like their their disguise have been blown.

I then walked to the fountain, where I thought I could be alone, despite the busy people around me buzzing around and sat down.

"Amu?" I froze for a moment, hearing the voice I dreaded to hear the most and that is... Tsukiyomi Ikuto's voice.

"Hi" came my cold response.

"Amu talk to me please" He tried again.

"I-I thought you were mad at me" I stuttered.

"To be honest... I was never mad at you to begin with I just... I guess I just got upset that you won't tell me anything".

Amu's thoughts) _So he wasn't mad at me... but that doesn't give him the rights to just... just... sigh I guess I can't blame him- I mean he doesn't even know he has a daughter._

"I wasn't mad either" I confesssd, finally turning my back around and came face to face with him.

"I guess I just wasn't in the correct mood that day and I lashed out I-I'm sorry" I continued.

"I was being a bit harsh too sorry" He replied.

"See Kuukai I told ya we should've gotten it on camera the girls would've loved to see this!"

"Well I didn't want to get murdered by my brother in law or better yet soon to be little sister in law so!"

"Idiot not so loud they'll hear us!"

"What are those idiots doing?" Ikuto shook his head and headed towards the 2 moving bushes and peered into them, looking straight at kukai and Ren.

The bickering continued.

"Well you're the one to talk you're the first one to start talking!"

 _"Kukai"_

"And because you're so loud we'll probably get cau-

"KUKAI!"

"WHAT- uhhh..."

"WE COULD EXPLAIN!" The 2 Kukai and Ren both shot up from the bushes covered in leafs, causing a few people to stop and stare at them.

Ikuto just shook his head and sighed. "Stop embarrassing me and go clean yourselves out" he pointed at their leaf covered figures.

"Hai!" The 2 solluted before heading off to the bathroom.

"Sorry you have to see that" Ikuto bowed to the bystanders who just chuckled in return.

"Kukai and Ren are so funny" I giggled.

"Yep and they also did a great job at embarrassing me"

"C'mon Ikuto it's not that bad" I convinced.

"Whatever"

" _Back with the girls_

 _Nobody's pov_

"Where to M'lady?" Misaki Kimi's driver questioned as soon as the girls entered the limosine ( dunno if I spelt that right)

"Back to the house please and would please come back at around uhh...say about 11? To pick Amu up?" Kimi stated.

"Yes M'lady" Misaki obeyed, beggining to pull out of the parking slots.

"Why are we leaving Amu chii Kimi chii?" Yaya asked, confused.

"We're giving them privacy Yaya" Utau answered for her friend.

"They met, when?" Said Rima.

"Well I thought I saw them at the fountains earlier when we're running away but... I dunno let's just them have their privacy" Kimi pointed out.

"Privacy? Who?"

"Amu and Ikuto" Rima filled her in.

"Oh but why?" Yaya continued asking, still confused.

"Ya- crap!" Utau cursed.

"Wassup?" Kimi asked, not getting the situation here.

"Hana..."

"Hana chan?" Yaya and Rima said in unison.

"Yeah? Wait... Crud!" Kimi finally got the picture.

"What?" Rima still doesn't get it.

"W-we sort of left Ikuto in charge of Hana" Utau stuttered.

"Yeah so?"

"I think he lost her..."

"Ok then... wait.. WHAT?!"

 **Aki chan- Ok so that's another chapter done!**

 **Amu- So you've lost my daughter?!**

 **Aki chan- Yep**

 **Kimi- Amu chill, you'll get your daughter back.**

 **Amu- WHEN?!**

 **Kimi- Uhhh... (sweatdropps) anyway plz RR** **and uhhh goodbye!**


	10. Chapter 10- Ryuu

**Aki chan- So I'm back with this new idea for this new chapter lovelies!!!!**

 **Rima- Don't mind her she's crazy.**

 **Aki chan- Well excuse _me_**

 **Amu- What's this chap gonna be about?**

 **Aki chan- That's for you to found out she for me to write. Anyways Aki, myself does not own shugo chara or any of its characters exempt for Hana, Ren and Kimi who are my own! Tata (exits the room)**

 **Rima and Amu- (looks at eachother) Did she just do the disclaimer?**

Mizukoto household~

"Misu san would you mind going to the store for abit? We just ran out of tea for Kousami sama! (Kousami- Kimi's mother) "Hai, ah Tanaka San could you please check on the food, it should be ready by now"

"Ohayo Saki sama, breakfast should be underway". Despite the busyness going on from the in the kitchen 18 years old Mizukoto Kimika just sat infront of her princess white vanity set and glared into the mirror.

It was 8 am in the morning and Kimi hates getting out if bed, especially on a cold morning like today.

"Stupid butlers, maids and their damn chores, waking me up so damn early" Kimi mumbled, her bright green eyes still glaring into her own reflection.

"Kimi chan, breakfast! Her mother called from outside. "Coming" Kimi grumbled, slowing getting out of her seat and went to search her enormous closet.

"What to wear, what to wear" The blond wondered around, looking at all dresses she had as she walked past, then suddenly stopped at a certain blue outfit. It was a baby blue off-shoulder jumper with a mini white skirt attached to it. On the side of the jumper was a light coloured bow, there are also white flower trims decorating the top. Aside from that there also blue and white stockings for the skirt. Yep definetly a very winter like outfit.

"Okay I'll wear this.

A while later

"Ok I'm out! Kimi announced as soon as she finished breakfast. "Honey it's still early where are you going? Kousami questioned her daughter. Kimi just giggled. "Somewhere" Then grabbed her bright colored fur coat disappeared from her home.

In reality though Kimi was actually thinking of visiting Amu but now semms a bit too early. "Still got abit of time, might as well just hit the mall" she thought.

10-20 minutes have pasted when Kimika finally arrived infront of the large busy looking building. She then stepped inside and started to look at some stores before a certain flash of red caught her eyes.

"Red hair? Kimi narrowed her eyes and started to walk closer to that person with "red hair" The owner of the red hair was indeed her boyfriend Ren kun.

"Oi" she tapped his shoulder. "K-Kimi?! He yelped in surprise of the sudden appearance of his girlfriend . "Ren what the heck were you doing staring at nothing, are you meeting someone? Kimi questioned.

"No I'm not meeting someone but since you're here... Help me" out he grinned. What is it?

"So it's Kiki's 23rd birthday in 2 weeks and you want to get her something? Kimi inquired as she and Ren continued to walk together. "Yeah well that's why I came out so early, she doesn't know.

"Aww little Ren kun is looking up at his Onee chan how sweet Kimika coed and Ren blushed alittle. "Well what about you and Saki you 2 seems pretty close" he smirked back.

Kimi rolled her eyes "Ren we're twins, born at the same time, so that's different from you and Kiki". Ren was about to make another comeback until Kimi suddenly pointed out something from a nearby stall.

"Ren didn't you say that Kiki really loves cooking once? "Yeah? Ren replied when his girlfriend suddenly held out a cooking set. "Well aren't you the best at founding out what others like" The redhead leaned, about to kiss Kimi's cheek but stopped when... "Aunty Utau over here, over here!

Now that caused the couple to stop and look around themselves. "What the... Ren started about to curse at the small girl between them but his girlfriend beat him to it.

"Hana chan? "Why are you alone? "Where's Ikuto nii or Aunty Utau? Kimi knelt down to be at her height.

The little girl just laughed it off. "I don't know"! She giggled.

"Han- oh uh hi Kimi" the sight of a puffing looking Utau and Kukai came into view both nervous to see her.

"You guys..." Kimi raised one eyebrow before continuing.

"What the fu- Freddo happened to her"?! She was about to swear but noticed Hana's pressence still here.

"Ask Ikuto we _did_ left him in chanrge of Hana last night" Kukai tried convincing Kimi.

"Oh so when I decided to let him bond with his daughter after what like 5 years? That idiot just goes and fu- I mean screw her head up"?! "I'm gonna fuc-

"Oh I think what Aunty Kimi was meant to say is that lets go find your Ikuto nii he must be looking or you c'mon" Ren covered his girlfriend's mouth before she badmouth Ikuto even more.

"Anyways uh Kukai lead the way"! Ren randomly pushed the young girl into his friend's arms.

"Huh, hey choto"! Kukai tried to complaint but was cut short by Utau mentioning for him to go.

"Go Kukai we'll meet you guys later bye" Utau pushed her husband and niece, away as far as she can.

"So how's the plan going? Lemme guess not so good? Considering she got hurt with you guys" Kimi started sarcastically as soon as Kukai and Hana were out if sight.

"Not quite but..."Utau suddenly smirked and pulled out her phone.

"But I think we're getting step closer" She turned on her purple phone and flashed the picture of Ikuto and Hana she took last night, to the other blonde.

"Oh my gawd Utau you are so smart" Kimi smirked at the photo before her.

"So what's plan B for you"? She added.

"Well Kukai and I are going to leave Ikuto and Hana alone for the rest of the day and hang out with Amu" Utau stated.

Kimi grew confused. "UtauI like your plan but Amu's sick so..." she trailed.

"That's what I thought but..."

"Kimi, Utau"! The two turned to face their pink, blonde and brown headed friends waving to them.

"Amu, Rima, Yaya"? You didn't even bother inviting _me_ Hoshina? Kimi emphasized.

Utau just led out a nervous laugh. "What? I just asked Amu out so we do start bonding as sisters, I mean she will technically be my sister when she marries Ikuto right"?

Kimi's suspiciousness just grew. "That's true but you could've informed _me_ as well I mean I _am_ Amu's blooded related cousin, sister even, also if this is really your "sister bonding time" then what are those 2 doing here"? She narrowed her eyes at Rima and Yaya.

"Hey Rima chan, Amu Chan, Yaya Chan"! Ren waved at the trio in the distant.

"Oh you're still here"? Kimi mummured, forgetting that her boyfriend was still beside her.

"Aww you forgot about me I'm hurt Ki- chan" Ren mocked, his hand on his chest as if he's hurt.

"It's about time you've got hurt, since when was the last time someone ever hit you 10 years ago"?

"Now, now honey no to get all feisty right"? The red headed man smirked, definitely enjoying his girlfriend's presence.

"Seriously you 2 need to stop flirting so much in the public" Utau cutted in, causing Kimi to glare.

"We are NOT flirting" she defended.

Utau rolled her eyes. "Yeah sure.

"Just go and find Kukai or something, us girls need to hang out with Amu today" Kimi nudged her boyfriend.

"You sure? "Because-

"Ren"

"Hmm"?

"Hiro's here"

All colors soon drained from the boy's now pale face.

"Ah shit..." And before they could even blink the red headed boy was out of sight, dashing off to who-knows-where.

"Ok now that he's gone, let's start shopping, c'mon Amu, Rima, Yaya and Utau"!

"One question Kimi, who's Hiro"? Utau questioned.

"Kiki nee's boyfriend" Kimi replied

"Now let's get shopping"!

And they hit the mall

Back with Ikuto

Ikuto's pov

"Darn it, where the fuck did that kid go? And Kukai and Utau?" I ran a hand through my hair and sighed.

Wait a minute... I never sigh so, what's with me today?

"Oi Tsukiyomi"! I heard a fimiliar voice call my name out.

"Kukai"? I started to walk towards the table my idiotic brother-in-law's sitting at and was about to curse at him for just randomly ditching but then noticed Hana beside him. A wave of relief washed over me to see that kid safe with him.

Wait. What?!

"Ikuto nii" Hana giggled. Darn it she resembles Amu too much.

"Anyways where the heck did you guys wander off to"? I questioned.

"Oh uh actually Hana and I were about to go to the toys department but... Ring, ring, ring! (Phone tone) Right that's my coach, he probably wants me to go to practice now so could you take her Tsukiyomi thanks a lot" Kukai then suddenly dashed off leaving me with her.

Damn that idiot.

Hana then turned to me. "Ikuto nii"

Sigh... This is going be a long day...

Back with the girls~

Utau's pov

"Oi Amu are you sure you're well enough to be out here, I mean you _were_ sick just yesterday"'I heard Kimi say to Amu as we looked around at stores.

"I'm fine Kimi don't worry I know how to take care of myself" Amu replied.

"Ne, ne Amu chii have you seen Ikuto kun at all? I mean shouldn't Hana chii at least know who her daddy is"? Yaya suddenly questioned.

I then stopped dead in my tracks and glared at Yaya.

"Shit" Was the first word that came to my mind.

Ikuto still doesn't know he has a daughter and to top it off he blew his chance with Amu, now they're at the same place, at the same time as eachother, this is not looking pretty.

"I uh no... I... haven't seen him yet" I saw Amu struggle with her words.I decided to help her out.

"Since Ikuto's going to inherit Easter very soon he and father have been really busy lately so I guess he hasn't got a chance to head out yet" I half lied. Half of the lie was true my brother _is_ about inherit Easter company from our father and the other half? Is a definitely a lie.

"Oh... but Amu when _do_ you plan on telling him that he is the father of your child?" Rima questioned as we started to walk into the store Victoria's secret, wait what?!

"I-I don't know" Amu admitted.

"But you _have_ to tell him one way or the other Amu" Kimi said picking out a dress.

"Hey Utau this'll look pretty good on you don't you think?" She added, holding up a simple purple but classy dress but let me tell you it is VERY revealing.

"Are you serious Kimi _that_ is way to revealing- I have to call Kukai now" I blushed, then got a text from Kukai.

Kukai- _Ring me now so I can make up a excuse and leave them alone._

"Hey Amu, Rima, Yaya what do you guys think of _this_?" Kimi distracted Amu and everyone else while I secretly dialed my husband's number and let it ring till he picked up. (Kukai's lines are italics by the way)

" _Hey Keitano sensei, I'm coming to practice now so-_

Kukai what the hell?!" I cutted him off mid sentence.

" _Oh hey Utau"_

Don't "hey" me what was that?!"

" _Well I've got to make up a excuse to leave them alone"_

"Whatever, how's the plan going?"

" _Good so far I've managed to leave them"_

Good job now all have to do now is to try and avoid yourself from getting caught still in the mall by _him_ "

" _By who and why?"_

I facepalmed, "are you stupid or something?"

 _"Wha- oh... Got it, you girls go fun then ja-_

I cutted him off again. "Before you go why don't you go look for Ren and you guys could chill or something, he ran away just a moment ago" I told him.

" _Alright see ya later honey"_

"Bye Kukai"

"OMG Amu you look absolutely perfect in that ne Utau, girls?" I heard Kimi squeal as I walked over to join the group.

"Amu we're so getting that" I smirked at my friend. ( the dress is the same Amu was about to wear on her date with Tadase on ep 33)

"D-demo..."

"No buts c'mon genme the dress, we'll paying for this" Kimi took the dress from Amu's hands and walked towards the reception.

"But you guys-"

"Stop being stubborn Amu"

"Ckmon you'll look so cute in that, just like Hana chan"! Yaya suddenly mentioned my niece's name.

I paled and gave a quick to Kimi who looked just as tensed as me. Crud...

"Speaking of Hana... I thought we had an agreement that you would look after her till I'm "cough", "cough" better Kimi, you didn't just "cough" leave her alone to go shopping did you" Amu started to cough up as us girls circled her for support.

"Amu relax your daughter is fine, she's just too tired to come so I left her with Mama today" Kimi lied smoothly I must say.

Wow I didn't know she's that good at lying.

"Now where are your panadols you'll need them" said Rima, rummaging through Amu's purse.

"Rima it's fine, you guys can just look around or something, I need to use the restroom" the pinkette finished before taking off.

"Um ok?" I turned around back to the girls, but just as I turned around a flash of blue caught my eye.

Ikuto?

Yep there he was standing in front of the toys store , acting like an idiot, but why was he alone? Where's Hana?

"Tau? Utau chan?" HHHHHOOOOOSSSSSHHHHHIIIIIIIINNNNAAAA UUUUUUUTTTTTAAAAAAAUUUUUU!!!!!!!"

"Huh what?" I snapped out of my train of thoughts.

"What's- I was about to ask, until I realized what was really happening right now"

"Hoshina Utau and...is the that Yamato Ai?" People started to turn and stare at us, followed by a group of paparazzies"

"Oh my god, Yaya!" Rima nudged Yaya harshly

"Gomen Yaya didn't mean to!"

"Yaya and her loud mouth" Kimi only sighed and shook her head. I must say she's surprisingly calm especially at a time like this.

"What should we do now?" I frantically looked around for escape so the reporters couldn't get to us easily.

"I don't know, run?" The girls and I started running to the nearest exit there is"

"But What about Amu?"

"We'll call her later, right now we need to hide"

"Hey guys it doesn't look like we"ll be safe anytime soon I'll just call my limo" Kimi suggested, already onto her phone.

"Hurry then!"

" **Minna they're over there!" (** the letters in bald is the fans or paparazzies talking)

Aww crud...

 _Back with Ikuto-_

What the heck? I saw a big group of reporters or fans all headed towards the main entrance of the mall. Oh well they probably just caught Utau around.

"Ikuto nii what's that?" Hana approached, pointing to the big crowd before us.

"It's just Aunty Utau, now c'mon where'd you wanna go next?

"The ice crweam shop, it looks dewicious"

"Alright guess we're going for ice cream now" I sighed.

"What flavor do you want?" I asked her as soon as we stood in front of the menue.

"Chocolate it is the best" she replied

"Cool chocolate is my favorite too" I handed the cash to the cashier.

"Two chocolate cone ice cream please"

The cashier then handed me back the change and I got us a seat at table 81.

" Hana chan!" We both turned around and saw a boy looking slightly older than Hana herself, with redish orange coloured hair and matching eyes. He looks like about 6 or 7.

Behind him was a girl maybe I'd say around Hana's age with the same hair as the boy and brown eyes.

"Aoi kun, Sumi chan!"

"Aoi, Sumi?"

"Hana chan!" "Sumi" the girl ran and hugged Hana.

"Who's he Hana?" "Aoi" the boy pointed to me.

"He's Ikuto nii Mama's friend!" Hana introduced us.

"Oh hi Ikuto nii" They both said at the same time. Ok now that's just creepy I know those 2 are siblings like Utau and I but they act like they're identical twins.

"Oi you 2!" I looked up as well as the kids to see a guy with ginger coloured hair and bright orange coloured eyes that are identical to Aoi's.

"Don't just run off by yourselves- Hana chan and- who are you?"

"Papa!" Hana then suddenly jumped into the guy's arms.

"Papa?" My eyes twitched. That _guy_ was dating _my_ Amu? Or what?

"Yeah and who are _you_ , what are you doing with my baby girl?" The guy narrowed his eyes at me.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto you?"

"So you're the son of the famous violinist Tsukiyomi Aruto eh? The name's Higurashi Ryo ( or was it Ryuu? Can't remember his name was mentioned somewhere in chapter 5 tho I'm not sure so for now I'll just go with Ryo ) Now you didn't answer my question what were you doing with my baby girl?"

"I was only supervising her for Amu" I simply replied to him.

"Oh so you're Amu's friend, sorry I was just overprotective.

Just _friends_ that line doesn't right to me at all.

"So you're her father?" I gestured over to Hana who's now happily chatting to Aoi and Sumi.

"Basically yeah, same goes to those 2" Ryo mentioned to Aoi and Sumi.

My heart shattered

I stood up. "You watch them for a sec I-I need some air. I walked out.

 _Amu's pov_

Guys?" I stepped out of the bathroom, expecting to see my friends somewhere close by but no they were no where to be seen.

"Weird I thought they would stick around" I thought then my attention turned to a massive crowd of screaming fans and maybe a crew of reporters too.

Looks like their their disguise have been blown.

I then walked to the fountain, where I thought I could be alone, despite the busy people around me buzzing around and sat down.

"Amu?" I froze for a moment, hearing the voice I dreaded to hear the most and that is... Tsukiyomi Ikuto's voice.

"Hi" came my cold response.

"Amu talk to me please" He tried again.

"I-I thought you were mad at me" I stuttered.

"To be honest... I was never mad at you to begin with I just... I guess I just got upset that you won't tell me anything".

Amu's thoughts) _So he wasn't mad at me... but that doesn't give him the rights to just... just... sigh I guess I can't blame him- I mean he doesn't even know he has a daughter._

"I wasn't mad either" I confesssd, finally turning my back around and came face to face with him.

"I guess I just wasn't in the correct mood that day and I lashed out I-I'm sorry" I continued.

"I was being a bit harsh too sorry" He replied.

"See Kuukai I told ya we should've gotten it on camera the girls would've loved to see this!"

"Well I didn't want to get murdered by my brother in law or better yet soon to be little sister in law so!"

"Idiot not so loud they'll hear us!"

"What are those idiots doing?" Ikuto shook his head and headed towards the 2 moving bushes and peered into them, looking straight at kukai and Ren.

The bickering continued.

"Well you're the one to talk you're the first one to start talking!"

 _"Kukai"_

"And because you're so loud we'll probably get cau-

"KUKAI!"

"WHAT- uhhh..."

"WE COULD EXPLAIN!" The 2 Kukai and Ren both shot up from the bushes covered in leafs, causing a few people to stop and stare at them.

Ikuto just shook his head and sighed. "Stop embarrassing me and go clean yourselves out" he pointed at their leaf covered figures.

"Hai!" The 2 solluted before heading off to the bathroom.

"Sorry you have to see that" Ikuto bowed to the bystanders who just chuckled in return.

"Kukai and Ren are so funny" I giggled.

"Yep and they also did a great job at embarrassing me"

"C'mon Ikuto it's not that bad" I convinced.

"Whatever"

" _Back with the girls_

 _Nobody's pov_

"Where to M'lady?" Misaki Kimi's driver questioned as soon as the girls entered the limosine ( dunno if I spelt that right)

"Back to the house please and would please come back at around uhh...say about 11? To pick Amu up?" Kimi stated.

"Yes M'lady" Misaki obeyed, beggining to pull out of the parking slots.

"Why are we leaving Amu chii Kimi chii?" Yaya asked, confused.

"We're giving them privacy Yaya" Utau answered for her friend.

"They met, when?" Said Rima.

"Well I thought I saw them at the fountains earlier when we're running away but... I dunno let's just them have their privacy" Kimi pointed out.

"Privacy? Who?"

"Amu and Ikuto" Rima filled her in.

"Oh but why?" Yaya continued asking, still confused.

"Ya- crap!" Utau cursed.

"Wassup?" Kimi asked, not getting the situation here.

"Hana..."

"Hana chan?" Yaya and Rima said in unison.

"Yeah? Wait... Crud!" Kimi finally got the picture.

"What?" Rima still doesn't get it.

"W-we sort of left Ikuto in charge of Hana" Utau stuttered.

"Yeah so?"

"I think he lost her..."

"Ok then... wait.. WHAT?!"

 **Aki chan- Ok so that's another chapter done!**

 **Amu- So you've lost my daughter?!**

 **Aki chan- Yep**

 **Kimi- Amu chill, you'll get your daughter back.**

 **Amu- WHEN?!**

 **Kimi- Uhhh... (sweatdropps) anyway plz RR** **and uhhh goodbye!**


End file.
